Nun komm schon
by Amunet
Summary: KAPITEL 5 IST ONLINE! STORY IST ABGESCHLOSSEN! YAOI VegiXGoku ein bissle GotenXTrunks und PiccoloXGohan Stoyline: keine Ahnung..
1. Kapitel 1

Titel: Nun komm schon Paaring: Vegeta x Goku Story: lasst euch überraschen (keine Ahnung was ich draus machen werde smile Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir *snife* *heul* *jammer* ich will Vegeta...  
Nun komm schon  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Nun komm schon Vegeta..." "Nein!" Der Prinz versuchte sich gerade gegen Son Gokus Hände zu wehren. Doch vergeblich. Dem Jüngeren Saiyajin gelang es Vegeta so in seine Arme zu ziehen, dass des Prinzen Rücken an seiner breiten Brust lag. Vegeta strampelte und motzte, doch Goku war stärker. Mit einem wütenden brummen gab er auf. "Vegeta es ist doch nur zu deinem besten, schließlich bist du der jenige, der Kopfschmerzen hat." "Ach..." knurrte der Prinz bemerkte aber wieder das schmerzhafte Pochen seiner Schläfen. "Und jetzt entspann dich." Goku legte sich auf die Wiese und zog den Älteren mit sich. Vegeta lag jetzt zwischen Gokus Beine und hatte seinen Kopf auf dessen Bauch. Der Prinz fand seine Position alles andere als angenehm. Und als Goku dann auch noch anfing mit den Händen durch sein Haar zu streicheln, war er kurz davor abzuhauen. Er spürte den leichten Druck von Gokus Fingerspitzen und wie seine verspannte Kopfmuskulatur sich lockerte. Vegeta war überrascht. Die Schmerzen ließen langsam aber beständig nach, er entspannte sich, schloss seine Augen und genoss. Spürte das Kribbeln, das sich von seinem Haaransatz, über seinen Rücken hinab, bis hinunter in die Beine bewegte um sich dort zu verlieren. Es erschauderte ihn. Immer wieder in einer Art Ritual fuhr ihm Goku über seinen Kopf. Vegeta wurde warm, sein Atem ging gleichmäßig, verzaubert von den beruhigenden und wohltuenden Streicheleinheiten ließ er es zu, das Goku seine sanfte Massage auf sein Gesicht erweiterte. Die Finger des Jüngeren zogen die Brauen des Älteren nach. Glitten über die Wangenknochen hinab bis zum Kinn. Zogen kleine zärtliche Kreise. Wanderten wieder hoch, um bei den Ohren zu verweilen. Dort angekommen kneteten sie behutsam die Knorpelgebilde und Vegeta entrang sich ein leises Stöhnen. "Geht es dir besser?", flüsterte Goku bekam aber als Antwort nur ein schnurren wie von einem Kätzchen. Er lächelte, denn er wusste genau was in dem Prinzen vorging, schließlich hatte er oft genug die gleiche Massage von seiner Frau bekommen. Es machte ihm Spaß, seinem Rivalen auf diese Weise zu helfen. Goku verwöhnte den Prinzen noch eine kleine Weile, bis er feststellte das der Ältere eingeschlafen war. Überrascht musste er schmunzeln. Dafür das Vegeta immer darauf bestand sein Feind zu sein, war er ganz schön vertrauensselig. Eigentlich musste er jetzt wieder nach Hause gehen. Chichi wartete bestimmt schon mit dem Essen, doch er wollte Vegeta nicht wecken, also blieb er noch.  
  
Es war schon dunkel, als Vegeta erwachte. Sein erster Blick fiel auf die Sterne welche am Himmel erstrahlten. "Wie schön sie sind." Der Prinz dachte unwillkürlich an den Traum, den er gerade hatte. An diesen starken großen Schatten welcher sanft wie ein Lufthauch über ihn glitt. Ihn berührte und verzückte, bis er nicht mehr denken konnte. Sein Traum war so intensiv gewesen, das er immer noch meinte, den Schatten zu spüren. Er kuschelte sich ein bisschen fester an die wohlige Wärme unter ihm. Ein leises schnaufen brachte in ihn die Realität zurück. Verwundert stellte er fest, das er immer noch auf Son Goku lag, welcher tief und fest schlief. Röte schoss im in die Wangen, wenn er daran dachte an wen er sich gerade kuschelte hatte. Vorsichtig erhob sich der Prinz und betrachtete Goku wie dieser da so lag. Das Gesicht so friedlich schlummernd und wunderschön. "Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt Goku? Warum?" Vegetas Gedanken rasten. "Nur einmal, einmal..." Etwas ängstlich senkte er seine Finger zu dem Jüngeren hinab. Umrandete mit ihnen liebevoll dessen Gesicht und strich zärtlich über Gokus Lippen, die sich unter der Berührung öffneten. Vegetas Atem stockte. Das Verlangen, das Bedürfnis Goku zu küssen, schnurrte ihm die Kehle zu. "Wenn ich es jetzt nicht tue... dann ersticke ich, aber wenn ich es tue... Ach was, er schläft. Er wird nichts mitbekommen." Er beugte sich hinab. Federleicht berührten seine Lippen nun die des Schlafenden. Es kribbelte und erfüllte ihn mit einer Wärme, welche ihn erschreckte und fesselte.  
  
Goku erwachte von einem ihm unbekannten Gefühl. Spürte weiche, süße Lippen auf den seinen und war erstaunt als er seine Augen öffnete und Vegeta über sich sah. So verwirrend und komisch die Situation war, er konnte und wollte sich nicht bewegen. Wollte die Wärme des Prinzen in sich aufnehmen. Schloss wieder seine Lider. Als er spürte wie sich der Ouji von ihm zurück ziehen wollte, packten seine Hände zu. Zogen Vegetas Kopf immer weiter zu sich hinunter. Erschrocken öffnete der Prinz seinen Mund. Goku nutzte dies aus, schob seine Zunge in Vegetas Mund. Der Prinz verspannte sich, doch Goku lies nicht von ihm ab, nicht bevor er merkte wie Vegeta begann, das Zungenspiel zu genießen. So lagen sie vom Mondlicht umrandet auf einer Wiese und küssten sich bis ihnen der Atem weg blieb. "Kakarott.... was?" "Sch... es war so wunderschön mach es nicht kaputt, ja Vegeta?" Der Prinz konnte nur nicken. Er musste es erst einmal verdauen, was er und Goku gerade getan hatten. In seinem Innersten wütet nun schon so lange der Sturm, welcher seine Liebe für Goku war. Vegeta hätte nie gedacht, das Son Goku seine Berührungen, vielleicht sogar seine Gefühle erwidern würde. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich frei für diesen Augenblick. Wünschte sich, das dieser Moment niemals vergehen würde und dann sah er wie Goku seine Hand hob. Behutsam streichelte der Jüngere Vegetas Wange. Strich mit den Fingern über die schönen vollen Lippen. "Prinz, ihr seid wunderschön..." war alles was Goku sagte bevor er den Älteren wieder zu sich hinunterzog und erneut küsste. Perplex starrte der Ouji den Jüngeren an, doch nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später verlor er sich wieder in einem Strudel der Gefühle. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Vegeta keuchte auf, als sie einander wieder lösten. Goku lächelte, während er den verschleierten Blick Vegetas in sich auf nahm. Alles in ihm spielte verrückt. Warum hatte der Prinz ihn geküsst? Und warum zum Teufel noch mal, konnte er den Älteren nicht mehr loslassen? Warum hatte er Son Goku aus diesem harmlosen Kuss eine Süße Falle geschaffen? Am liebsten wäre Goku an seinen Gefühlen für Vegeta ertrunken. "Geta..." "Mh.." "Was machen wir?" "Ich weiß es nicht..," antwortet Vegeta während er gleichzeitig mit seinen Händen durch Gokus dichtes schwarzes Haar strich und mit seinen Lippen unzählige kleine zarte Küsse auf den Nacken des Anderen verteilte. Keiner von beiden konnte mehr klar denken, wollte mehr klar denken. Beide wollten nur diesen Moment genießen. Sich einmal vollkommen verlieren. Nichts mehr wahrnehmen außer dem warmen Körper des jeweilig anderen. Goku inhalierte den Geruch des Prinzen. Einen männlichen, herben Geruch, welcher ihn irgendwie an das tiefe weite Meer erinnerte. Zögernd glitten Gokus Hände über Vegetas Rücken. Streichelten die festen Muskeln unter dem Stoff des Kampfanzuges und fuhren weiter hinab bis zum Po. Kneteten das wohlgeformte Körperteil und krabbelten noch etwas scheu unter das Oberteil, um die zarte weiche Haut zu berühren. Der Ouji stöhnte auf. Tausend Schauer erfüllten den Prinz. Sein Mund suchte wieder den Gokus. Mit der Zungenspitze bat er um Einlass welche Goku ihm breitwillig gewährte. Sie küssten sich immer stürmischer, leidenschaftlicher. Die Hände wanderten unkontrolliert. Wie ein innerer Zwang schienen sie alles erkunden zu wollen. Schoben störende Kleidungsstücke weg. Befreiten immer mehr Haut aus ihren Gefängnissen bis beide Saiyajin völlig nackt waren. Zwischen ihren Lenden, konnte man sehen, wie stimuliert sie schon waren. Goku schluckte, als er sein Augenmerk über den vollkommenen Leib Vegetas schweifen lies. "Du bist so schön Vegeta. Ich... ich möchte dich spüren. Darf ich?" Leicht erschrocken von Gokus Direktheit nickte der Ouji nur. Der Jüngere war gerade im Begriff mit seiner Zunge heiße Pfade über Vegetas Oberkörper zu ziehen, als beide urplötzlich zwei große Auren auf sich zu fliegen spürten.  
  
"Mist!" Wiederwillig lösten sie sich von einander, zogen sich hastig ihre Kleidung wieder an und versuchten verzweifelt ihre Erregung in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie wussten schon, das es Goten und Trunks wahren, die in kürze bei ihnen eintreffen würden. "Kakarott." "Ja?" "Du wirst kein Wort sagen, ist das klar?" "Klar! Aber Vegeta...?" "Was?" "Bringen wir das irgendwann mal zu Ende?" Vegeta konnte nicht mehr antworten, ihre Söhne standen schon hinter ihnen. Wie sich rausstellte hatte Chichi den Suchtrupp losgeschickt - Son Goku hatte kein Holz gehackt! Dem armen Saiyajin blieb mit dieser Ehefrau aber auch nichts erspart. Ohne sich von einander zu verabschieden flog Vegeta davon, was Trunks veranlasste schleunigst hinterher zu fliegen. "Vater, was hast du so lange mit Vegeta gemacht?" "Nichts! Wir haben nach dem Training nur ein bisschen geschlafen." Son Goku log nicht ohne rot zu werden. Wie froh war er das schon längst dunkel war. Später, als er neben seiner Frau im Bett lag ließ er alles noch mal Revue passieren. Wie er aufgewacht war und Vegetas süße Lippen auf den seinen gespürt hatte, die sanften Berührungen welche sie ausgetauscht hatten und die nun quälende Frage, warum es sich mit Vegeta so gut, so richtig anfühlte. Wenn er mit Chichi zusammen war, hatte er nie diese tiefe Verbundenheit, die animalische Erregung gefühlt. Nicht, das es nicht schön war wenn er mit Chichi schlief, nein das nicht, aber es war nicht so wie mit Vegeta. Vegeta,... was den no Ouji dazu veranlasst hatte ihn zu küssen? Für Goku war es ein Rätsel. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das der Prinz vielleicht mehr für ihn empfinden könnte. Aber ob er es hoffen konnte?  
  
Seit diesem Erlebnis sah Goku den Saiyajinprinzen mit anderen Augen. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung wurde von ihm beobachtet. Er sah, wie elegant und männlich die Bewegungen waren. Bewunderte die stolze immer gerade Haltung des Prinzen. Alles an Vegeta erschien Goku auf einmal so bewundernswert. Jedesmal wenn der no Ouji aus irgendeinem Grund knurrte, fragte sich Goku was er tun müsse um aus diesem sexy knurren ein wohliges schnurren zu machen. Seine eigenen Gedanken erschreckten ihn. Seine Nervosität stieg. Es müsst doch zu schaffen sein mit Vegeta allein zu sein. Seit Tagen schon schwänzelten Trunks und Goten um sie herum, als würden sie etwas ahnen. Die beiden Semi-Saiyajins vereitelten unbewusst jeden Versuch Gokus, mit dem Prinzen allein zu sein. Kein klärendes Gespräch, keine Fortsetzung der Intimität. Der stärkste Mann des Universums litt Höllenqualen. Nachts schreckte er aus Träumen auf. Träume in denen er brutal und voller gier über Vegeta herfiel. Ihm die Beine spreizte und sich wie ein wildes Tier an ihm verging. Tausendfach. Immer wieder. Er hoffte Chichi würde nichts mitbekommen. Doch morgens wenn sie die feuchten Beweise seiner nächtlichen Erregung auf dem Bettlagen fand, wusste er irgendwann würde sie ihm die Ausreden nicht mehr abnehmen. Zuweilen beliebte er ihr zu sagen, das er von ihr geträumt hatte. Anfangs fühlte sie sich dadurch sogar geschmeichelt. Doch er konnte ihre Nähe nicht länger ertragen. Das Sexleben der Son's wurde dadurch sehr gemindert und das Misstrauen Chichis geschürt.  
  
Weiche Hände die einen nackten willigen Leib verwöhnten. Streichelten und reizten, so dass der Leib sich ihnen willig entgegenbog. Federleicht rieben zwei Finger an einer der aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Machten ihren Platz einer heißen nassen Zunge frei, die sich den Weg hinabbahnte um sich in atemberaubender Weise an dem Geschmack der Haut unter ihr zu ergötzen. Wanderte weiter, immer weiter hinab, bis zum Zentrum der pochenden Lust. Leckte über den aufgerichteten Schaft, bevor sich zwei heiße Lippen über ihn stülpten. Die Erregung schlug Bahnen auf deren Wege man kaum ein zweites Mal wandeln konnte. Ein alles verzerrender Aufschrei erfüllte die Luft...  
  
Schock! Mit einem riesigen Schreck erwachte Vegeta. Oh Kami, was war das? Das Pochen in seinen Lenden, lies sein Blut auf atemberaubende Weise durch seinen Körper rauschen. Ein Blick auf seine Männlichkeit zeigte ihm, das der erotische Traum, seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Noch immer sah er das Bild Kakarotts vor sich. Kakarott mit halbgeschlossenen Augen. Kakarott, dessen Hände ihn liebkosten. Kakarott, wie er, seine Zunge heiße Pfade auf seinen Körper malen lies. Kakarott... Der no Ouji war irritiert. Seit sie sich vor ein paar Tagen geküsst hatten, träumt er jede Nacht davon, wie ihn der Jüngere in Besitz nahm. Kami sei dank, waren Goten und Trunks ständig in seiner Nähe, so das es dem Unterklassenkrieger bisher noch nicht gelungen war mit ihm alleine zu sein. Er ahnte, das es nicht mehr lange so weitergehen würde. Ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln, aus Angst und Erregung macht sich in ihm breit. Der Prinz wollte ihn. Wollte Kakarott. Aber die Furcht es im nachhinein doch noch zu bereuen war, sobald der Verstand wieder eingeschaltet, übermächtig. Mag es zwar schon einige Monate so sein, das der Elitekrieger mehr für den Jüngeren empfand, so war es ihm doch kein leichtes zu diesen, seinen Emotionen zu stehen. Das erste Mal als Kakarott Vegetas Herz zum springen brachte war im Frühsommer. Einer alten Gewohnheit pflegend war Vegeta früh, sehr früh aufgestanden. Die Sonne tastete sich gerade den Horizont empor und schickte einzelne kleine rote und orange Arme hoch. Der Himmel war klar. Kein einziges Wölkchen war zu sehen. Doch dafür sah der no Ouji etwas anderes. Goku. Was macht der Unterklassenkrieger früh morgens im Garten der Capsule Corporation? Der Gedanke verging ihm. Zog dieser Baka doch gerade sein Oberteil aus. Vegeta hatte weiß Kami schon mehr nackte Haut Gokus gesehen, aber just in diesem Augenblick, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf den muskulösen Körper fielen machte irgendetwas im Prinzen "klick". Sein Herz stand still, für einen Moment. Die Wucht mit der es dann wieder zu schlagen bekann, schmiss ihn beinahe um. Badaboom, Badaboom... Seine Augen folgten den geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Goku streifte nun, mehr als nur sinnlich wirkend, den Rest seinen Kampfanzuges von seinem athletischen Körper ab. Die Atmung des Prinzen beschleunigte sich. Nichts entging dem verzückten Blick. Glitt an breiten wohlgeformten Schultern, den Rücken hinab. Folgte dem Lauf der Wirbelsäule bis zu den festgeformten Hinterbacken und verharrte mit vor Schreck geöffneten Augen, als das Objekt der Begierde sich umdrehte.  
  
Der Prinz schmunzelte. Er wäre damals schier vor Scham gestorben. Zum Glück für ihn war Kakarott so naiv gewesen, dass er die brennende Lust nicht in des Prinzen Gesicht erkannt hatte. Und die Lösung für Kakarotts Anwesenheit zu dieser Stunde war dem no Ouji nicht weniger peinlich gewesen. Erotikfotos! Für Chichi, den Hausdrachen, wollte sich der Saiyajin in erotischen Posen fotografieren lassen. Und warum in der Capsule Corporation? Na, weil es Bulmas Idee gewesen war und sie darauf bestanden hatte. Zumal diese keine zwei Minuten später auf der Matte stand und mit juchzen und jauchzen Goku von einer Pose in die nächste rückte. Vegeta hatte belustigt, wenn auch mit hochrotem Kopf zugesehen. Goku, der von etwas wie Schamgefühl keinerlei Ahnung hatte, war wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Beschauung seines nackten Leibes unangenehm. Ständig verkrampfte er sich. Getas Freude darüber verschwand ziemlich schnell, da Bulma ihn nun am Arm packte und ihn als Vorzeigemodell missbrauchte. Zwar bekleidet, aber dennoch peinlich berührt. Die Fotografen ergötzten sich an den beiden attraktiven Muskelmännern und die zum Grossteil weibliche Crew konnte sich ein gelegentliches Tätscheln nicht verkneifen. Erst als Mittags, die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand, wurden die Beiden erlöst. Vegeta wollte sich schon aus dem Staub machen, als Goku ihn am Arm packte. Überrascht schaute dieser den Jüngeren an und sah, wie dieser sich auflöste. Zu Spät bemerkte er, das Goku sie wegteleportierte.  
  
"Vegeta Schatz? Telefon!" Der Prinz schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf. Telefon? Welcher Baka würde ihn den anrufen? Kakarott! Murrend ging er zu der nächsten Sprechanlage, betätigte die Heranholtaste und brummte in den Hörer. Am anderen Ende der Leitung stand ein total hibbeliger und aufgedrehter Goku. "Ähm ja, Goku hier." Brummen. "Vegeta, hast du Lust auf einen Trainingskampf?" Will er trainieren? Oder will er... "Mh." ""Cool, ich hol dich in 10 Minuten ab, falls du dich noch umziehen willst oder so..." "Mh. Bis dann!" Tut Tut Tut. Der Prinz hatte aufgelegt. Warum in Piccolos Namen hatte er nicht NEIN gesagt? Wenn Goku ihn wieder berühren würde, was dann? Würde er dann wieder schwach werden, wahrscheinlich ja. Sein Herz drohte ja schon beim Gedanken daran zu zerspringen. Ob? Könnte es? Vielleicht ein bisschen? Sein, das der andere Saiyajin auch etwas für empfand? Noch bevor Vegeta seinen Gedanken zu ende gebracht hatte stand auch schon Kakarott vor ihm. "Das waren aber keine 10 Minuten!" Feststellung, trocken, hart, Schluss.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: Nun komm schon Paaring: Vegeta x Goku / ein bisschen Goten x Trunks / Erwähnung Gohan x Piccolo Story: Hab noch immer keinen Schimmer was ich da für einen Quatsch schreib ;-) Warnung: Lemon; Andeutung Rape Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir *snief* *heul* *jammer* Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich Vegie will????? Nein? Haben will!!!! Mein knurrender Teddybär... Na gut nicht meiner. *zähneknirsch*  
  
Bevor es mit dem zweiten Teil weiter geht erst mal vielen Dank an meine Reviewer. Danke euch wenigen, die ihr meinen Quatsch lest und bewertet. Danke, Danke und nochmals Danke. Ich hoffe ich werde eueren Ansprüchen gerecht (gebe mir auch ganz doll Mühe) und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen. :-)  
Nun komm schon  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Der Kampf tobte schon seit ewigen Zeiten. Die Kräfte der Krieger waren erschöpft. Zahlreiche Wunden übersäten ihre Körper. Vom Geruch des Blutes waren die Aggressionen geschurrt. Keiner wollte nachgeben. Mit Feuer und Leidenschaft fochten sie diesen Kampf. Einen Kampf, der ihnen alles abverlangte. Jede Attacke war durchdacht und doch instinktiv. Mit einem letzten Schrei stürzten sie sich aufeinander. Der Größere von ihnen nutze eine winzige Unachtsamkeit seines Gegenüber und gewann mit einem Schlag. Rumps. Zwar hatte Goku gewonnen, doch hatte er das Gleichgewicht verloren, als Vegeta im Fallen halt an ihm gesucht hatte. Nicht das es dem Saiyajin etwas ausgemacht hätte. Er lag sehr bequem. Nämlich auf Vegeta. Dem hingegen war das ganze nicht so angenehm. Schließlich spürte er Gokus heißen Atem in seinem Gesicht, den festen durchtrainierten Körper auf seinem Körper und roch den intensiven männlichen Geruch des Jüngeren, der ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Der Prinz konnte schon fühlen, wie sich seine Erregung an einer bestimmten Stelle zu sammeln bekann. Wie konnte das sein, eben hatten sie noch bis aufs Blut gekämpft und jetzt... wollte er den Baka so sehr. Vegeta zappelte und wollte Goku von sich stoßen, doch der Unterklassenkrieger hielt in davon ab. Die Reibung hingegen hatte den no Ouji in eine noch schlimmere Lage gebracht. Sein Glied war jetzt schon so weit erigiert, das es unmöglich war, das es Goku noch nicht bemerkt hatte. "Vegeta sieh mich an!" "Nein...," nur ein flüstern. Mit einer Hand umfasste Goku das Kinn seiner Königlichkeit, drehte es zu sich. "Hör auf dich zu wehren, Geta, ich weiß das du es willst." Behutsam verschloss der Jüngere die sich zum Widerspruch öffnenden Lippen des Anderen. Spitzbübisch glitt die Zunge mehrmals kurz in den geöffneten Mund. Es machte den Prinzen wahnsinnig. Schließlich wollte er die Kontrolle übernehmen. Wollte sich voller Lust nehmen was ihm gefiel, doch Kakarott hielt in davon ab. Kopfschüttelnd löste er sich. "Nein Prinz nicht so. Vertrau mir, ich werde dir vollkommene Befriedigung schenken." "Wirklich?" "Ja, versprochen." Dem offenen und ehrlichen Blick Gokus vertrauend schloss er seine Augen. Streckte alle seine Glieder von sich und überlies sich seinem Rivalen.  
  
Goku betrachtete sein "Opfer". Mit dem erwartungsvollen Gesicht, dem sich stetig heftiger auf und ab bewegendem Oberkörper sah Vegeta einfach wundervoll aus. Wundervoll... Das Wort hatte er schon einmal zu dem no Ouji gesagt. Damals als sie gegen Boo gekämpft hatten und der Prinz ihn fragte, wie ihm der Potara stand. Ja auch damals kam ihm das Wort "wundervoll" in den Sinn. Er bekann den Älteren mit Zunge und Fingern zu erforschen. Entdeckte unzählige sensitive Punkt am Körper des Prinzen. Liebkoste den Stummel des Saiyajinschwanzes und fügte dem Opfer lauter sinnliche Qualen zu. Der Unterklassenkrieger genoss die Gefügigkeit des Prinzen. Vegeta unter ihm war ein göttliches, vor Erregung bebendes Geschöpf der Natur. Die Brustwarzen des Prinzen richteten sich unter zarten kleinen Bissen Gokus auf. Für Vegeta existierte nichts mehr, außer der Wärme die Goku ihm mit Hingabe spendete. Nicht im entferntesten hatte der no Ouji mitbekommen, wie er die letzten Fetzen seiner Kleidung verlor. Die Berührungen die der Unterklassenkrieger ihm zuteil werden lies, brachten ihn um den Verstand. Längst konnte er nicht mehr klar denken. Sein erregter Körper wand sich vor Lust. Noch nie hatte sich dem Prinzen etwas so richtig angefühlt und als Goku mit seiner Zunge hinab zur verhärteten Männlichkeit Vegetas glitt, sie mit Speichel befeuchtete und leckte, befand sich der Verwöhnte längst in einem für ihn unbekanntem Stadium der Sinnesfreuden. So der Saiyajinprinz auch nicht glaubte noch intensiver fühlen zu können, bemerkte er sehr bald, das er irrte. Nämlich in jenem Augenblick, als Goku das Glied tief in seinen Mund gleiten lies. Er bekann es auf und ab zu fahren, es mit jedem Mal tiefer in seinen Rachen aufzunehmen. Lustschreie des Prinzen erfüllten das grüne Plateau, auf dem sie sich kurz zuvor noch einen heftigen Kampf geliefert hatten. "Bitte Kakarott..." Vegeta wusste nicht was es wahr, worum er Goku bat, doch wusste er, dass er es nur genau von diesem bekommen würde. Son Goku, der all seine Naivität, für die er sonst so berühmt war, abgelegt hatte wusste genau was es war, dass dem Älteren zur Erlösung fehlte. Nicht nur der Hochwohlgeborene von ihnen bebte vor Geilheit, nein, auch derjenige von Niederergeburt. Nur mühsam hatte sich der Jüngere zurückhalten können, denn schließlich hatte er es versprochen. Hatte versprochen die vollkommene Befriedigung zu schenken. Aber als Vegeta zum zweiten mal um Erfüllung bat, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung streifte sich der Angeflehte seine Hose von den Hüften, um sein großes hartes Glied zu befreien. Riss die Schenkel des Prinzen weit auseinander und drang mit einem gewaltigen Stoß in die Öffnung seiner Majestät ein. Vegeta schrie, als der ungeübte Muskel, so brutal gedehnt wurde. Vor Schmerzen wimmernd lag er unter Goku, wollte ihn von sich stoßen. "Shh.. Vegeta, ruhig, gleich wird es besser." Ob es die sanft Art war mit der, der Unterklassenkrieger gesprochen hatte oder ob es der Inhalt des Satzes war, Goku wusste es zum Schluss nicht, aber auf jeden Fall entspannte sich der Prinz. Vorsichtig bekann er sich in Vegeta zu bewegen. Anfänglich immer noch wimmernd bekann der passive Part den Rhythmus des anderen aufzunehmen. Beständig stimulierter, entspannter und vor allem den Schmerz verlierend, fand Vegeta gefallen an dem sündigen Akt. Seine Arme umschlagen den Nacken von Goku, sein Körper schmiegte sich immer fester an die heiße, verschwitze Haut und sein Becken drängte sich den tiefen Stößen entgegen. Gokus keuchen in seinem Ohr vibrierte ihm bis auf die Knochen. Es turnte ihn an. "Oh Gott Geta..., Geta...." Vegetas Lippen fanden die von Goku, erstickten das Stöhnen und bedeuteten diesem fester zu werden. Der offenen Einladung dankend, erhöhte der Unterklassenkrieger das Tempo seiner Stöße, lies Sterne in Vegetas Augen erscheinen und mit einem letzten harten Stoß ergoss er sich tief in seinem Prinzen, während dieser die Erfüllung fand, nach der es ihm so gesehnt hatte.  
  
Einige Zeit war vergangen, als in die vor Erschöpfung betäubten Körper wieder leben kam. Matt lächelnd, küsste Vegeta Goku. "Das war wunderschön..." Als Goku den Kopf hob, um in Vegetas Gesicht blicken zu können, konnte der Prinz feuchte Seen in des anderen Saiyajins schwarze Augen sehen. Irritiert, er könnte doch etwas falsch gemacht haben runzelte er die Stirn. "Hat es dir nicht gefallen?" "Doch Vegeta, das hat es. Es ist nur..." Zu deutlich war dem no Ouji das Bangen ins ebenmäßige Gesicht geschnitten. "Oh Vegeta... es war viel zu schön." Die Worte sprach Goku so verzweifelt aus, als hätte er Angst aufzuwachen und feststellen zu müssen, das es nur ein Traum war. Mit einem entspannten lächeln schloss Vegeta, Son Goku in die Arme und drückte ihn fest, so als wolle er auf diese Weise den anderen für immer an sich binden. Wolliges schnurren entrang sich ihm und ohne es recht zu merken schlief er eng an seinen Liebsten gekuschelt ein. Die Gedanken des Unterklassenkriegers begangen sich zu ordnen, während er die friedlichen Gesichtszüge Vegetas beobachtete. Liebvoll streichelte er durch das weiche, füllige und ebenholzschwarze Haar seines Prinzen. Im wurde klar das, dass was sie gerade miteinander geteilt hatten nicht auf Anerkennung stoßen würde. In seinem Herzen herrschte Aufruhr. Er war sich nicht genau sicher, ob das eben Erlebte nur ein Akt perverser sexueller Befriedung oder doch, so wie er befürchtete und tief in seinem Inneren wusste, ein Aufschrei wahrer Liebe war. Son Goku schmiegte sich an das schöne warme Geschöpf an seiner breiten Brust und fiel ebenfalls in himmlisch umhüllenden Schlaf.  
  
"Zwei Wochen...", Goku seufzte. Zwei endlos lange Wochen waren seit seinem "Schäferstündchen" mit Vegeta vergangen. Zwei Wochen in denen sie einander nicht gesehen, nicht gehört, nicht berührt hatten. Die Nächte waren einsam. Chichi tyrannisierte ihn schlimmer als sonst oder kam es ihm nur so vor? Er wollte nicht ungerecht sein, denn er konnte seine Frau irgendwie verstehen. Sie hatte ihn verloren ohne um ihn kämpfen zu können und was noch schlimmer war, sie wusste nicht an wenn sie ihn verloren hatte. Vielleicht sollte er mit ihr einmal sprechen, doch bevor er sie aufklärte wollte er erst Klarheit zwischen Vegeta und sich bringen. Vegeta... Als sie wieder aufgewacht waren, hatte der Prinz sich mit einem kleinen Kuss verabschieden wollen, doch Son Goku erinnerte ihn noch rechtszeitig daran, das er nichts mehr zum anziehen hatte. Beschämt hatte der Prinz daraufhin auf die Fetzen seines Kampfanzuges geblickt und danach auf seinen nackten Leib. Er hatte eine betont ärgerliche Miene aufgesetzt und mit barschem Ton "Kakarott du Baka, was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" gebrüllt. Dieser hatte schmunzelnd seinen Prinzen geküsst und ihn wieder auf den Boden gezogen, seine Hand im Gras vergraben und dem erstaunten Vegeta schließlich, grinsend einen Grashalm vor die Nase gehoben. "Du kannst dich ja dahinter verstecken." Die Augen seiner Hoheit wurden erst größer und dann als der Verstand erkannte, dass es sich um eine Andeutung auf seine etwas zu klein geratene Körpergröße handelte, Goku fest in die Seite geboxt. Beleidigt zog er eine Schnute, die der andere Saiyajin nur kawaii fand. Per momentaner Teleportation hatte Goku den kleinen Nackedei letztendlich nachhause gebracht. Zum Glück für Vegeta gab es in der Capsule Corporation ja noch die schwarze Katze[1]. So war er unbemerkt nach Hause gelangt, konnte in Ruhe duschen und sich vor alledem was anziehen. Goku hingegen war kaum zu Hause von seiner Frau ins Visier genommen und mit Flüchen und Taxelaien attackiert worden. Jedoch lies er Chichi einfach stehen und verdrehte im weggehen seine Augen. Eine Handlung die er noch bereute. Für ganze drei Tage durfte er das Haus nicht betreten und musste sich selbst versorgen. Diese etwas extreme Maßnahme seiner Gattin überzeugte ihn jedoch nur in seinem Entschluss Vegeta seine Gefühle zu gestehen und sofern diese erwidert wurden auch dafür zu kämpfen. Von Piccolo, dem einzigen homosexuellen Wesen neben Gott alias Dende, dass er kannte wollte er aber zuvor Rat einholen. Natürlich konnte man Piccolos Art der Homosexualität nicht mit der von anderen Vergleichen. Beim Volk der Namekianer war es biologisch bedingt, durch die Tatsache das es keine Frauen gab. Als einziger der Z-Truppe wusste Goku, das sein ältester Sohn Gohan, seine Unschuld an den grünen Muskelberg verloren hatte. Vielleicht hätte er zum ersten mal doch nicht so früh sterben sollen... Danke Radditz Bruder, wegen dir wurde mein Sohn bisexuell. Eigentlich fand er die Sache nicht schlimm. Und hey, vor zwei Wochen wurde ihm klar, was Gohan veranlasste die Affäre mit Piccolo zwei Jahre aufrecht zu erhalten. Son Goku hatte noch nie so guten Sex, wie den mit Vegeta gehabt. Chichi war bestimmt nicht schlecht was diese Dinge anging und Bulma die ihn mit körperlichem Einsatz auf seine Hochzeitsnacht vorbereitet hatte[2] auch nicht, aber es war nicht das gleiche Himmelhochjauchzen wie mit dem sturen, egozentrischen Prinzen. Verträumt schwang er sich in die Lüfte und flog Richtung Gottespalast.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit starrte in der Capsule Corporation ein ziemlich verträumter Vegeta aus dem Fenster. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einen sexy Son Goku der ihn anlächelte und mit einer lasziven Bewegung zum einem feucht-fröhlichen Spiel einlud. Seit sie das Intimste geteilt hatten, konnte der Prinz an nichts anderes mehr denken. Ständig malte er sich weiter Dinge aus, die er mit dem Unterklassenkrieger machen wollte. Schlimm. Es war als würde es nichts mehr anderes geben außer Kakarott. Es schüttelte den Kopf. Die Nebel in seinen Augen lüfteten sich und da sah er seinen Sohn und Goten im Garten spielen. Die beiden waren mittlerweile schon 14 und 15 Jahre alt, benahmen sich aber zum Großteil immer noch wie 6- Jährige. Im Moment versuchte Goten gerade an einen Zettel, den der Ältere in der Hand hielt zu kommen. Belustigt schaute der no Ouji zu. Schön, das wenigstens einer in der Familie stärker war wie sein Son Rivale. Ob man die Jungs überhaupt als Rivalen bezeichnen konnte? Oh! Im Gerangel waren die Heranwachsenden umgefallen. Goten lag jetzt auf Trunks. Neugierig beobachtete Vegeta, wie sich die Zwei anblickten, keiner machte Anstallten sich aus der ungünstigen Position zu befreien. Mit angehaltenem Atem sah er nun, wie Trunks von Goten geküsst wurde. Ganz zart, aber eindeutig ein Kuss. Und was tat Trunks? Er schloss die Augen, lies den Jüngeren gewähren. Mutiger von der Reaktion Trunks, wurde Goten fordernder, brachte den anderen Halbsaiyajin dazu seine Lippen zu öffnen. Gotens Zunge bahnte sich einen Weg in Trunks Mundraum, doch dieser zuckte plötzlich zusammen. In einer schlagartig aufkommenden Panik stand er auf, schmiss den anderen von sich runter und rannte. Verdutz war der Son zurückgeblieben und folgte mit seinen Augen dem Papier, das nun durch die Luft segelte. Und da sah er Vegeta, der am Fenster seines Zimmers stand und das Szenario mitgekommen hatte. Mit glühenden Wangen verschwand nun auch Goten. Vegeta hingegen nahm sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vor mit seinem Sohn ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen. Missmutig ortete er die Aura seines Sohnes und musste leicht ärgerlich feststellen, dieser jene gelöscht hatte. Ok, dachte er sich, ich hab da eine Idee. Der Prinz wusste nur zu gut, wo sich Trunks versteckte, wenn er Kummer hatte. Oft genug war ja auch er selbst Auslöser für diesen gewesen. Einmal nach einem Streit, hatte er stundenlang gesucht bis er seinen Sohn gefunden hatte. Er war sich sicher auch diesmal Trunks dort zu finden.  
  
Die Bäume wehten leicht im Wind. Das Rauschen der Blätter, beruhigte sein Herz einwenig. Es schlug aber immer noch zu schnell. Er zog seine Schuhe und Socken aus, tauchte mit den Füßen in das klare Wasser des Sees vor ihm. Verharrte in der Position, lies seine Gedanken treiben und wurde einige Zeit später genauso von Vegeta gefunden. "Trunks..." Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis der Angesprochene die Worte registrierte. "Ah Vater, was machst du denn hier?" "Ich möchte mit dir sprechen Sohn." "Warum?," doch kaum das er gesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass sein Vater "ES" gesehen haben musste. Die Wangen des Halbsaiyajin färbten sich strahlend rot. "Dad, ist es schlimm? Ich meine, das Goten mich geküsst hat?" "Nein." Überrascht blickten die wasserblauen Augen des Sohnes in die onyxfarbenen des Vaters. "Du bist mir nicht böse?" "Warum sollte ich? Empfindest du was für ihn?" "Ich... ja und nein," kurzes schnaufen, "Goten ist mein bester Freund und es tut so gut in seiner Nähe zu sein, von ihm berührt zu werden, aber ob ich ihn liebe? Ich weiß es nicht." "Hast du deshalb den Kuss abgebrochen?" Trunks Wangen wurden noch weiter drei Nuancen roter. "Nein, das war es nicht." "Was war es dann?" "Das kann ich nicht sagen." "Warum?" "Es ist... Es geht einfach nicht." "Sohn, ich weiß du hattest es nicht immer leicht mit mir, doch du kannst mir vertrauen." "Ja, ich weiß." "Sagst du es mir?" "Mich hat schon mal jemand geküsst..." Jetzt war es an Vegeta überrascht zu sein. "Dieser Jemand, hat mir den Kuss, wie soll ich sagen, aufgezwungen." "Wer?" Der Lilafarbene schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du kennst ihn nicht, es war jemand aus der Schule." "Aber warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt?" "Ich konnte nicht, ich hatte solche Angst." Gequält blickte er zu Boden. Erste Tränen sammelten sich in den sonst so heiteren Augen. Ein Arm umschlang den kleinen Körper, drückte ihn näher an sich, versuchte Trost zu spenden. "Er hat gesagt, ich solle still sein, sonst würde er noch schlimmeres mit mir machen. Er hat mich nicht vergewaltigt, aber... seine Hände waren überall. Vater.. es war so schrecklich. Als wir damals gegen Boo gekämpft hatten, hatte ich nicht so eine Riesenangst." "Schhhh ist gut Trunks, du musst nicht weiter sprechen." Der Prinz war total geschockt von dem vernommenen. Niemals hätte er gedacht, das einem von den Z Kämpfern so etwas passieren konnte, am wenigsten seinem eigenen Sohn. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihm breit. Er hätte doch was merken müssen! "Ist gut Vater, ich will es endlich loswerden." Tapfer lächelte ihn der Knabe an. "Nach der Schule hat er mich abgefangen. Mich in den alten Geräteschuppen des Hausmeisters gebracht. Dort hat er mich geküsst. Seine Zunge in meinen Mund gezwängt. Es war widerlich! Seine Finger haben mich ausgezogen... und dann hat er mich berührt, während er sich, na ja, während er sich einen runtergeholt hat." "Wie oft hat er? Ich meine wie lange?" "Zwei Monate. Danach ist er bei einer Schießerei umgekommen." "Wann.. wie alt warst du?" "Es war kurz nach meinem 12 Geburtstag." "Trunks es tut mir so leid..." "Das braucht es nicht, ich hätte ja was sagen können. Ich habe mich so geschämt." Der Vater verstand den Sohn nun sehr gut. Er wusste was es heißt von Jemanden gezwungen zu werden. Jahrelang war er von Freezer gezwungen worden zu töten. Ob sexueller Missbrauch oder Seelischer, beides ist verrat an einem Lebewesen. Krampfhaft überlegte er wie er seinem Sohn helfen konnte, den Schmerz, die Erinnerung zu überwinden. Während er grübelte hielt er Trunks weiterhin in seinem Armen, spendete durch körperliche Nähe Trost, bedeutet diesem dadurch, dass er nicht mehr alleine ist.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
[1] Ihr wisst schon die schwarze Katze von Bulmas Vater  
  
[2] Ich weiß ist total versaut, aber ich glaub halt nicht das Goku kapiert hätte was Chichi will und Chichi nicht "verführerisch" genug ist um ihn dazu zu bekommen. *schüttel*  
Kritik, Lob und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind wie immer erwünscht. Bitte um ganz viele Reviews. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Titel: Nun komm schon  
  
Paaring: Vegeta x Goku / Gohan x Piccolo / ein bisschen Goten x Trunks;  
  
Anmerkung: Lemon  
  
Story: Hab noch immer keinen Schimmer was ich da für einen Quatsch schreib ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir *snife* *heul* *jammer*  
  
"Jeanne die Kamekaze Diebin war da!" *hihihi* Schnell das Kostüm ausziehen. Hoffentlich hat keiner gemerkt, das ich mir die DBZ-Boys geklaut hab. *hihihih* "Ich bin Sailor Moon, im Namen Akira Toriyama's werde ich dich bestrafen! Rück sofort die Geiseln raus!" *zähneknirsch* "Na gut da hast du sie wieder" *grummel* "So'n Mist, das nächste mal gehe ich als Supersaiyajin" *knurr*  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Hallöchen ihr Lieben, erst einmal vielen lieben Dank an meine hochgeschätzten Reviewer. *megafreu* Ich hoffe dieses endlich fertig überarbeite Kapitel gefällt euch und wenn nicht... Pech gehabt. ;-) Nein, teilt mit euere Meinungen mit und schreib fleißig Reviews. BITTE , BETTEL, *HUNDEBLICKAUFSETZ*  
  
PS: Für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler übernehme ich keine Haftung. :-)  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Nun komm schon  
Kapitel 3  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Mit einem freudigen "Kónnichi wa" begrüßte Son Goku Dende und Popo, die gerade vorm Palast Karten spielten. "Ah Hallo Goku, du warst ja schon lange nicht mehr da." Verlegen kratzte sich dieser am Kopf und lachte dabei. "Tja Dende, du weißt ja wie ich bin..." Lachen. "Sag mal Dende, wo ist Piccolo?" "Piccolo ist in seinem Zimmer, du kennst den Weg ja." "Mh." Der Saiyajin machte sich auf den Weg, durch die zahlreichen Gänge vom Gottespalast. Fast hätte er sich verlaufen. "Schlimmer wie in der Capsule Corp.," murmelte er. Wenn er Vegeta und Bulma besuchte, konnte man ihn kaum von einem Zimmer zum anderen schicken. Schlechter Orientierungssinn. Zum Glück konnte er sich an Auren orientieren. An Piccolos Zimmer angekommen, stellte er überrascht fest, das die Tür nur leicht angelehnt war. Warum sollte der Namekianer ja auch die Tür verschließen? Hier oben war ja außer Popo und Dende niemand. Außerdem meinte sich Son Goku zu erinnern, dass Gohan und er die einzigsten waren, die jemals einen Fuß in Piccolos Privatreich gesetzt haben. Er lugte ins Zimmer. "Mh, keiner da," wollte schon wieder gehen, als er aus Piccolos Bad Geräusche hörte. Neugierig betrat er jetzt das Zimmer, schlich sich zur Badezimmertür. Was Piccolo macht? Deutlich konnte man leichtes Gekeuche vernehmen. Verwirrt stellte er fest, das Piccolo anscheinend nicht alleine war. Vor Neugier unfähig zu gehen, schaute er letztendlich durch das Schlüsselloch. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot lies seinen Kiefer immer tiefer sacken.  
  
Mh... Piccolo... Mehr!" Starke, grüne Finger fuhren samtene, perlmutfarbene Haut entlang. Das grüne Geschöpf verwöhnte das Andere, welches breitbeinig, mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und sich mit dem Oberkörper auf das Waschbecken stützte. Piccolos Streicheleinheiten ließen dem Objekt seiner Begierde die fast sterile Umgebung des Badezimmers vergessen. Nur noch benommen konnte Gohan das Plätschern des Wassers, welches in die große, runde Wanne lief hören. Der aphrodisische Geruch des Schaumbades vermischte sich in seiner Nase immer mehr mit dem Eigenduft des Namekianers, weckte in dem Jungen das Bedürfnis sich umzudrehen und seinen Liebhaber ganz in sich aufzusaugen. Als die forschenden Hände Gohans Wirbelsäule hinab, zu dessen Hintern glitten, verstärkte der Halbsaiyajin, in Erwartung, den Griff um das Waschbecken, an dem er sich hielt. Nur der heimliche Beobachter konnte das Grinsen des Grünlings sehen.  
  
In Goku machte sich ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln breit. Sein erster Gedanke, dass sein Sohn obwohl zwischenzeitlich verheiratet und Familienvater, es immer noch mit dem Namekianer trieb, war verschwunden, als er die sinnlichen Kehllaute seines Ältesten vernahm. Der zweite Gedanke "Ich sollte gehen" verlor sich, als Piccolo sich nun kniete und mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge den Po Gohans liebkoste. Unbewusst wanderte Gokus rechte Hand in seine Hose, begann die aufgekeimte, schmerzende Erregung mit zuerst zarten und schließlich mit harten Bewegungen zu lindern. Gefangen in vollkommener Faszination nahm er auf, was seine Augen ihm boten. Verlor sich in einem Strudel der Emotionen und erlebte zum ersten Mal wie es war, einen anderen Menschen [1] beim Sex zu beobachten.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Das Wochenende verging und für Trunks, der sich dank der Hilfe seines Vater wieder beruhigt hatte begann ein neuer Schultag. Dies war das erste Wochenende gewesen in dem der Prinzensohn keinen Kontakt mit dem jüngsten Sprössling des Unterklassenkriegers hatte. Es war ihm zu peinlich gewesen, mit seinem Freund zu sprechen. Am liebsten wollte er die Sache vergessen. So tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, aber wie? "Trunks warte wir müssen reden!" Überrascht drehte sich der Schulliebling um und sah direkt in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes. "Was willst du Goten." "Was ich will? Ich will die Sache von Freitag klären." Trunks bemerkte die Blicke der anderen Schüler die sie beide neugierig von der Seite anblickten. Heute morgen hatten die beiden Halbsaiyajin schon für genug Aufsehen gesorgt. Erst waren sie getrennt zur Schule gekommen, etwas das bisher noch nie passiert war, dann hatten sie in den ersten Pausen kein Wort miteinander gewechselt und jetzt in der zweiten großen Pause wollte Goten "die Sache von Freitag klären". Der fragende Blick Gotens und die immer größer werdenden Ohren der Mitschüler zwangen Trunks, Goten am Arm zu packen und den Pausenhof zu verlassen. Schließlich wollte er die Sache mit dem Kuss bestimmt nicht vor der gesamten Schule klarmachen.  
  
"Ok, jetzt kannst du mir sagen was du willst." Nun befanden sie sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer, das ganz am Ende der Schule lag. Hier würde so schnell keiner hinkommen. "Bist du mir böse?" Trunks war verwirrt. Als er nicht gleich antworte sprach Goten weiter: "Wenn es dir zuwider ist, dass ich dich geküsst habe, dann tut es mir leid." "Goten, es ist mir nicht zuwider, dass du mich geküsst hast." "Aber warum bist du dann weggerannt?" Ein Stich machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Er konnte sich Goten nicht anvertrauen. Noch nicht. Was sollte er denn auch sagen. Ich bin geflohen, weil ich Angst hatte. Bin geflohen weil es mich an die sexuelle Nötigung die ich vor einiger Zeit erfahren habe, erinnert hatte. Und ich bin geflohen weil ich nicht weiß ob ich dich liebe. "Ich will nicht darüber reden." "Aber Trunks..." "Kein aber Trunks! Ich mag nicht, aus, Schluss, basta." Seine Worte waren schroffer als beabsichtigt. In Gotens Augen schimmerte es feucht. "Ok, ich werde dich nicht zwingen. Bevor ich gehe sollst du bloß noch eins wissen Trunks. Ich empfinde mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich. Mein Dilemma lässt sich ganz leicht zusammen fassen. Ich weiß schon ein paar Monate das ich schwul bin und noch viel länger weiß ich, dass ich dich liebe Trunks." Ohne eine Antwort oder Gegenreaktion abzuwarten, verschwand der Jüngste Son durch das Fenster und flog davon. Was zurückblieb war ein verwirrter, junger Saiyajin dem es zum heulen zumute war.  
  
Was wohl Kakarott gerade macht? Vegeta saß völlig in Gedanken versunken in der Küche der Capsule Corp. Dem wirklich riesigen Abendessen vor sich, hatte er noch keine Beachtung geschenkt. Warum essen? Er hatte das Gefühl sich allein durch seine Emotionen, durch seine Liebe für Goku zu ernähren. Sein Verstand küsste wiedereinmal die schönen Lippen des naiven Schwarzhaarigen, als Bulmas vor Zorn schrille Stimme, ihn aus seinen unanständigen Tagträumen riss.  
  
"Wo kommst du so spät her? Die Schule ist schon seit Stunden aus." Ohne die vorwurfsvolle Predigt seiner Mutter zu beachten, schlurfte Trunks an selbiger vorbei und verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer. Vegeta hatte die Szene schweigend beobachtet. Ihm war klar, dass es etwas mit Goten sein musste. "Weißt du was er hat?" Auf Bulmas Frage schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Es war noch nicht die Zeit die Mutter seines Sohnes aufzuklären. Bulma rutschte näher an den Prinzen heran, so dass sich ihre prallen Brüste an seinem Oberarm rieben. Oh, oh dachte Vegeta nur. Gurrend und betont sexy fragte sie ihn, ob er nicht Lust habe mal wieder mit ihr zu schlafen. Zwar lebten beide unter einem Dach, hatten einen gemeinsamen Sohn, doch der Prinz kam nur selten zu ihr und seit er wusste, dass er Kakarott liebte, überhaupt nicht mehr. Die Präsidentin der Capsule Corporation war sich bewusst, das Vegeta nichts für sie empfand, doch für gelegentlichen Sex war er ihr jederzeit recht. Wer würde schon einen so attraktiven Mann von der Bettkante schubsen? Sie nicht. "Nein danke Bulma, heute nicht." "Was heißt hier heute nicht?," fuhr sie ihn wütend an. "Ich denke, ich sollte mit unserem Sohn reden gehen." Überrascht blinzelte sie und als sie die Augen wieder richtig öffnete, war Vegeta schon verschwunden. Ärgerlich stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf und wunderte sich über Vegetas ungewohnte Fürsorge.  
  
Klopf, klopf. "Lass mich in Ruhe Dad!" Zu spät! Keine zwei hunderstel Sekunden später war der Prinz schon im Zimmer seines Sohnes. Sein Augenmerk fiel über unzählige Klamotten, Papier- und Plastikfetzen in denen offensichtlich mal Süßigkeiten waren, über jede Menge dreckiges Geschirr, das zweifelsohne nichts im Kinderzimmer zu suchen hatte, auf ein zusammengerolltes Knäuel auf dem Bett. "Was ist passiert?" "Ich hab gesagt du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen." "Trunks!" "Orrr Mann, kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden? Ich will nicht darüber reden." "Was hat Goten gesagt?" Genervt drehte der Junge sich um. "Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt!" "Und was ist daran so schlimm?" "Dad, du weißt doch was passiert ist." "Ja, das weiß ich und ich weiß auch, dass du lernen musst deinem Herzen zu vertrauen." Vorsichtig wollte er sich über den verdreckten Boden hinweg stehlen, um zu seinem Sohn zu gelangen, bis er schlicht und einfach zu dem Schluss kam, dass schweben wohl einfacher wäre. "Wie kann man nur so ein unordentliches Zimmer haben?" Verlegen grinste der Sohn. "Du weißt doch, Ordnung war noch nie meine Stärke." Beide blickten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Eine eigenartige Stimmung machte sich im Zimmer breit. Vegeta beugte sich vor, nahm Trunks Kopf in seine Hände und küsste seinen Sohn auf die Stirn. Die Lippen nur wenige Millimeter von der warmen, süßen Haut entfernt fragte er: "Denkst du nicht, du kannst Goten irgendwann vertrauen?" Der Junge nahm die Hände seines Vater in die seinen, intensivierte den Blick. "Ich vertraue ihm, aber nicht so sehr wie dir." Überrascht keuchte Vegeta auf, als der Sohn seine Lippen auf die seinen presste. Die Berührung, war kurz, ängstlich und so zart. "Was willst du von mir?" "Ich will das du mir die Angst nimmst." "Wie?" "Küssen." "Du weißt das, dass verboten ist?" "Ja, ich weiß," wie zur Bestätigung seiner Absicht streifte der 15-Jährige noch einmal flüchtig die vollen Lippen seines Vaters. "Nur küssen?" "Nur küssen!" Wieder ein kleiner Schmatzer. "Wie eine Art Unterricht?" "Mh, nur küssen." Schmatz. "Du weißt das ich jemand anderen liebe?" "Ja ich weiß." Wieder Schmatz. "Nur küssen?" "Nur küssen!" Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf das Bett fallen. [2]  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Son Goku hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Nachdem er Gohan und Piccolo in einem wirklich sehr intimen Moment beobachtet hatte und sich, was noch viel schlimmer war, dabei befriedigt hatte, schämte er sich. Aber das allerschlimmste war, das er erwischt wurde. Bevor der Vollblutsaiyajin sich halbwegs von seinem Orgasmus erholt hatte, war die Badezimmertür aufgeschwungen und ein ziemlich verdutzter Namekianer hatte ihn angestarrt. Drei Herzschläge später war dann auch noch Gohan in der Tür gewesen und Goku sah sich schon fast wieder in der Unterwelt. Tot. Ermordet vom eigenen Sohn. Piccolo war es gelungen seinen Geliebten zu beruhigen. Murrend hatte der Junge sich umgedreht, das Badewasser welches immer noch lief, zugedreht und sich angezogen. Sein Dickschädel hinderte Gohan daran, seinen Vater und Piccolo alleine zu lassen. Egal was es war, er wollte es jetzt wissen. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund. Gohan befürchtet sein Vater könnte schlecht von ihm denken, weil er mit Videl verheiratet war, eine süße kleine Tochter namens Pan hatte und dennoch seine Affäre mit seiner Jugendliebe aufrechterhielt. Ob jetzt der Zeitpunkt war seinem Vater zu sagen, dass ihm die Ehe mit Videl nicht gut bekam? Früher dachte der Halbsaiyajin ja noch er wäre bisexuell, doch schon kurz nach der, mehr oder weniger aufgezwungen, Hochzeit wurde ihm klar, dass er schwul ist. Hundertprozent Schwul. Um sich die notwendige sexuelle Befriedigung und was noch wesentlich wichtiger war, die Liebe des Wesens, das er wirklich liebte zu holen, betrog er seine Frau. Sein Herz war gefangen von der Liebe zu dem Namekianer, so dass er sich steht's fragte, wie er es nur fertig gebracht hatte eine andere Beziehung, eine Ehe einzugehen.  
  
Auf diese Weiße bekam Gohan alles von der heißen Affäre seines Vater mit dem no Ouji mit. Weder er noch der Namekianer waren sonderlich überrascht. Man hatte schon immer die Spannung zwischen den Kontrahenten spüren können. Sicherlich hätte man ohne Zweifel annehmen können, es würde nur an dem kleinen Disput bezüglich der Kampfkraft liegen, doch unbewusste Blicke, sagen oftmals mehr, als Worte es je könnten. "... jetzt weiß ich leider nicht ob, ich Vegeta meine Liebe gestehen soll." "Kompliziert. Aber ich denke, wenn du ihn liebst solltest du es ihm auf jeden Fall sagen. Oder was meinst du Gohan?" so gab Piccolo das Wort an seinen Süßen ab. "Bin der gleichen Ansicht. Dad," ein intensiver Blick, "wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, wirst du nie wissen woran du bist. Kannst du das ertragen?" "Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber wie erkläre ich das Chichi?" "Wegen Mama wird uns schon was einfallen." An diesem Abend kehrte Goku beruhigt nach Hause. Die guten Ratschläge von Gohan und Piccolo, hatten ihm eine große Last vom Herzen genommen. Lediglich die Spanner-Affäre, war noch nicht verdaut.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Die Nacht lag still vor ihm. Durch das geöffnete Zimmer, nahm er eine warme Brise und das zirpen der Grillen war. Es gefiel ihm und ihm war egal, das er eigentlich schlafen sollte. In ein paar Stunden würde er eh wieder zum Training gehen. "Was soll's," seufzte er. Seine Gedanken kreisten um so vieles. So vieles das er in letzter Zeit erlebt hatte. Er hatte mit der einzigen Liebe seines Lebens geschlafen, ohne dieser seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Er hatte seinen Sohn geküsst. Hatte seinem missbrauchten Erben, die Angst genommen. Ob es die richtige Art gewesen war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Doch Trunks hatte es so gewollt. Er Vegeta hatte sich nur gefügt. Bewusst ignorierte der no Ouji die Erinnerung daran, wie süß und verlangend sein Sohn geschmeckt hatte. Ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er vielleicht auch zu mehr bereit gewesen wäre, hätte sich Trunks nicht plötzlich peinlich berührt von ihm gelöst und verlegen, wenn auch lächelnd zum Ausdruck gebracht, das es nun reichte. Und dennoch... Niemand konnte seiner Unterklassenratte das Wasser reichen. Kakarott... Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem jüngeren Saiyajin. Ob die Unterklassenratte ihn verachten würde, wenn er wüsste auf welche Art er Trunks getröstet hatte? Nein, sein Engel könnte in seiner Reinheit niemals böse auf ihn sein. Mein schöner, starker Kakarott. Dein Licht blendet mich, betäubt meine Seele, beraubt mich meines Verstandes. Ich will und liebe dich so sehr.... Auch wenn er eigentlich liegen bleiben wollte, folgte er dem stummen Ruf seines Körpers, erhob sich und schwang sich aus dem Fenster. Seinen besonderen Fähigkeiten zum Dank verpflichtet landete er engelsgleich. Das sanfte Dunkel umhüllte ihn wie einen alten Vertrauten, wie einen guten Freund oder den wiedergefundenen Sohn. Barfuss lief er über den feuchten Rasen. Nahm nur im Hinterkopf das sanfte kitzeln der Grashalme an seiner Fußsohle war. Von Ferne konnte man den gespenstisch mystischen Ruf einer Eule vernehmen. Vegeta hatte kein Ziel vor Augen. Es war eine unsichtbare Hand, die ihn führte. Seine Sinne reagierten wie in Trance. Befreit von jeglichem Zeitgefühl wurde ihm nicht bewusst, wie weit er sich von der Capsule Corporation entfernte. Als sein Bewusstsein den verführerisch dämmrigen Zustand wieder verlies fand sich der stolze Prinz auf seiner und Goku's Wiese wieder. Jener Wiese auf der er Goku zum ersten mal geküsst hatte. Seine Lippen bebten, als die Erinnerungen in rauschenden Wellen über ihn kamen. Tief sog er die Luft ein. Klar und frisch. Einem Impuls folgend, streckte er die Arme von sich, nahm die befriedigende Ruhe und das Glücksgefühl in sich auf. Hielt seine ovalen schwarzen Augen geschlossen und als sich seine Lider hoben war er nicht mehr allein.  
  
"Kakarott..." Vegeta hauchte den Namen seines Geliebten sanft. Mit großen Schritten flog der jüngere Saiyajin regelrecht zu dem Prinzen. Gokus Hände umfassten das Antlitz Vegetas, schoben das meist störrisch wirkende Kinn hoch, und verschlossen die einladenden Lippen mit einem Kuss. Der Kuss war sehnsüchtig, doch ließen sich die beiden Männer alle Zeit. Quälend langsam steigerten sie das knabbern und necken, eroberten erst nach einer Ewigkeit unendlich sanft den Mund des jeweilig anderen mit den Zungen. Kosteten von dem lockenden Nektar. "Lass mich dich heute verwöhnen." Goku blickte in des no Ouji glänzender Pforten zu dessen Inneren, las das lockende Bedürfnis Freude zu schenken. Er schwankte. Ursprünglich war ja auch er einem nie gehörten Ruf gefolgt, war gekommen um seinem Prinzen zu verführen, doch jetzt... "Bitte." Goku's Augen weiteten sich. Seine Gedanken rasten. Hat er das wirklich gesagt? Bei Dende... Geta hat... Ein stürmischer Kuss beantworte Vegetas Frage. Von jetzt an war seine Königlichkeit aktiver Part. Langsam zog er den Jüngeren aus. Tausende Küsse bedeckten die nackte helle Haut. Ins Gras gebettet konnte Son Goku nichts weiter tun außer sich emotional fallen zu lassen. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich ins unermessliche. Ihm war als würde sein Blut noch heißer brodeln als die Lavamassen der Sonne. Hatte Angst in einer Supernova zu enden, noch bevor der eigentliche Akt begann. Der athletische Körper unter Vegeta zitterte nur so vor Erregung. Das Gefühl der absoluten Macht durchströmte den letzten reinen adligen Erben der Saiyajins. Nie in seinem Leben hätte er es sich vorstellen können, sich so mächtig zu fühlen. Allein dadurch das seine zu gebende Liebe eine solche Reaktion in dem Anderen hervorrief brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Die Zärtlichkeiten wanderten immer weitern hinab in die verbotenen Regionen der Manneslust. "Ah, ah, ah... mehr... mehr..." Keuchend und wimmernd drängte sich Goku an Vegeta, wollte ihn spüren. Sein angeschwollenes Glied flehte um Erlösung. Erlösung die der Andere noch nicht bereit war zu geben. Doch nicht lange hielt dieser seinem eigenen Drang stand, und nahm den großen, heißen Schaft seines Geliebten zwischen die Lippen. Behutsam leckte er mit der Zungenspitze über den kleinen, feuchten Pfad auf der rotschimmernden Eichelspitze. Spielte mit der zarten Vorhaut und ließ sich von der Lust überwältigen diese Herrlichkeit in seinen Rachen aufzunehmen. Er spürte wie Goku von Extase ergriffen wurde. Bemühte sich nun noch mehr, seinem ehemaligen Rivalen Befriedigung zu schenken, betrachtete es selbst als Geschenk, als die ersten extatischen Zuckungen begannen. Kurz trat ein sadistisches Glitzern in Vegetas Augen und er beendete abrupt seine vertrauliche Tätigkeit. Zu spät. Das kostbare silbrig glänzende Gut des Stärkeren verströmte sich. Etwas enttäuscht, da er gehofft hatte das der Prinz seinen Saft in sich aufnehmen würde, schwebte Son Goku von seinem Höhepunkt zurück. "Hat es dir gefallen?" "Ja..." Das unausgesprochene "Aber" war seiner Antwort deutlich anzuhören. "Gut, dann wird du das erstrecht mögen." Vegeta selbst steinhart, konnte keinen Augenblick mehr ausharren. Sein Körper verlangte jetzt den Lohn für die vollbrachte Arbeit. Noch während er die langen Beine seines Opfers hochdrückte, drang er mit einem festen Stoß in dessen rosenförmige Öffnung ein. "Uh..." Überrascht von der plötzlichen Fülle in seinem Unterleib stöhnte Goku auf und obwohl er von dem verzehrenden Feuer seiner Lust in Schach gehalten wurde, bemerkte er, dass er keinerlei Schmerz verspürte. Leidenschaftlich hieb der no Ouji seinen Lustspender in das willige Becken. Für beide war es, als hätten sie etwas gefunden, dass sie schon ihr Leben lang suchten. Je näher sie der bedrohlich wirkenden Explosion der Sinne kamen, um so klarer wurde das Erkennen. Es war, als hätten sie endlich, die vom Schicksal für sie zugedachten Rollen erhalten. Unterklassenkrieger und Prinz, gefangen in einem verheerenden Rhythmus aus geben und nehmen. In einem Wechselspiel aus Macht und Unterwerfung. In einem Seelen verschlingenden Gefühlchaos, dass zu der einzig wahren Erfüllung führte. Sie dazu brachte im Augenblick des intimsten Momentes, die Flügeln engelsgleich zu breiten. Die Federn spreizend, mit kräftigen Schlägen von der Erde abzuheben. Sich von den Schwingen tragen zu lassen, hoch, höher, vorbei am Himmelstor. Weitergleitend in unbekannte Ebenen, von denen man noch nie gehört. So das selbst die im Himmel residierenden Engel neidisch werden könnten. Und dann... Zwei Schreie, die als Boten wahrer Liebe die kühle Nachtluft durchschnitten. Von intensivster Glückseligkeit zeugten.  
  
Vegeta war so erschöpft das er auf Goku zusammenbrach. Minutenlang fand keiner von beiden die Kraft sich zu bewegen. Von allen Seiten stürmten Emotionen auf sie ein. Keiner konnte mehr leugnen, dass sie einander liebten. Sie wussten es beide. Niemals konnte man so... unsagbarschönes miteinander erleben ohne Gefühle der heiligsten Form zu teilen. Es war der perfekte Zeitpunkt die Turbolenzen im Innern zu Worte zur formen und über die Stimmbänder gleiten zu lassen. Doch weder der mitfühlende Naivling, noch der stolze sture Prinz brachte es fertig. Zu sehr hatten sie Angst. Keiner könnte eine etwaige (und höchst unwahrscheinliche) Abfuhr ertragen. Wenn man sich nun doch irrte? Wenn alles bisher geschehene nichts als ein wunderschöner Traum war? Wenn es sich nicht lohnte für diese Liebe alles zu riskieren? Wenn, wenn, wenn....  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Fortsetzung folgt........  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
[1] Ich weiß weder Gohan noch Piccolo sind Menschen, aber alles andere hätte doof geklungen. [2] Von diesem Absatz habe ich zwei verschiedene Versionen. Einmal mit und einmal ohne "Kussunterricht". Letztendlich hab ich mich für die Version die meiner Freundin (welche kein Fan von DBZ und Yaoi Storys ist) am besten gefällt entschieden. Und ich muss sagen der Kussunterricht war auch mein Favorit. Also hoffe ich, der Absatz gefällt euch.  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Kritiken, Lob und dergleichen bitte an mich..... Danke 


	4. Kapitel 4

Titel: Nun komm schon

Paaring: Vegeta x Goku / Gohan x Piccolo / ein bisschen Goten x Trunks; 

Anmerkung: Lemon

Story: Hab noch immer keinen Schimmer was ich da für einen Quatsch schreib ;-)

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir *snife* *heul* *jammer* 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Nun komm schon 

Kapitel 4

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Die Tage vergingen. Ein unermüdlicher Schatten hatte sich ausgebreitet. Er war wie ein tiefer, schwer Duft, der sich in jede noch so kleine Ritze ausbreitete. Nichts und niemand verschonte er. Selbst Bulma und Chichi waren sich diesem unausgesprochenem Geheimnisses bewusst, ohne jedoch seine Bedeutung zu erkennen. Was auch immer vor sich ging, überstieg ihr Auffassungsvermögen. Goku und Vegeta benahmen sich merkwürdiger denn je. Denn während Son Goku sich in seine eigene kleine Welt hineinträumte, eine Welt in der nur Vegeta und er existierten, sprühte der Prinz im Gegenzug voller Lebensfreude. Bulma bekam fast einen Schock, als Vegeta sie und Trunks zum Essen einlud. Vegeta freiwillig unter Menschen? Unvorstellbar, aber doch wahr. Schnell munkelte man unter den Z-Kriegern, das es ihnen wie ein Persönlichkeitstausch schien. Das etwas mit den Beiden geschah, das ihrer aller Kenntnis entging. Doch so war es nicht. Nichts ungewöhnliches, nichts magisches war der Auslöser für diese Verhaltensmuster. Eigentlich war es mehr ein Virus, der Goku und Vegeta befallen hatte. Ein Virus, der sich erbarmungslos in jede Zelle fraß. Sich mit jedem Atemhauch vermehrte und fester verankerte. Ein Virus namens Liebe. 

Son Goku schwellte in einem Meer aus Glückseligkeit, wenn er nur an seinen Liebsten dachte. Brannte vor Leidenschaft, wenn er es auch nur wagte, den schönen nackten Leib seines Königs vor seinen Augen erstehen zu lassen. Er distanzierte sich vollständig von seiner Frau. Ohne Grund. Zumindest schien es Chichi so. Der Wuschelkopf hatte seiner Frau gegenüber keinerlei Andeutung gemacht. Hatte einfach nach seiner letzten Liebesnacht mit Geta seine Sachen gepackt und war in Gohans altes Kinderzimmer gezogen, welches nun sein Eigen war. Chichi hatte er ignoriert. Sie war sehr wütend gewesen. So wütend, das sie schließlich geweint hatte und zu ihrem Vater gefahren war. Eine ganze Woche herrschte im Hause der Son's Stille, dann war die Dame des Hauses wieder anwesend. Goten bekam von dem Streit seiner Eltern nicht allzu viel mit. Er hatte seine eigenen Probleme. 

Vegeta wuselte schon eine Stunde rum. Wenn Trunks nicht wüsste, das sein Vater frisch und eigentlich zum ersten Mal wirklich verliebt war, hätte er schon längst die Männer mit den weißen Kitteln gerufen. „Jetzt heb die Liane noch ein Stücken höher!" Mit roten Wangen folgte der Junge dem Wunsch seines Vaters. „Ja... Stopp.... nein... noch ein bisschen... ja so ist es gut." Endlich hing dieses beschissene Teil. Trunks war verdonnert worden seinem Vater zu helfen. Vegeta plante, richtete und schmückte! Es sollte ein großes Sommerfest mit all ihren Freunden werden. Die Dinge, die sonst Oma Briefs oder Bulma übernahmen, tat dieses Mal der adlige Saiyajin. Keine der Frauen durfte auch nur einen Fuß in die Nähe des Gewächshauses setzen. Es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Für alle. Was keiner wusste - noch nicht einmal Trunks - war, dass Vegeta für Son Goku ein besonders Geschenk hatte. Schweigsamkeit war schon immer eine Stärke des Saiyajins gewesen. In weniger als fünf Stunden würde, er es brechen dürfen. Oh Geta wusste, dass er die anderen schockieren würde. Ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich sogar vor den Kopf stoßen und er wusste auch, dass Goku unter Umständen gar nicht mit seiner Vorgehensweise einverstanden war. Doch er war bereit das Risiko einzugehen. Normalerweise kein Spieler, pokerte er dieses eine mal ziemlich hoch. Alles oder nichts. 

„Trunks kommst du kurz mit in die Speiskammer? Ich will noch ein paar Dinge holen und könnte deine Hilfe brauchen." 

„Jup, ich komme." Ergeben wie ein Hündchen trottete Trunks seinem Vater hinterher. Auch wenn der Prinz netter Weiße gefragt hatte, wusste der Sohn aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, dass es keinen Sinn gehabt hatte „Nein" zu sagen. In der Kammer angekommen, fing der Vollblutsaiyajin sofort an, Lebensmittel bis zum geht nicht mehr, zu stapeln. Vegeta hievte einfach eine Packung noch der anderen in die Arme seines Sohnes. Fasziniert sah dieser zu, wie sich in seinen Armen die duzende Kartons mit Schokolade, Marschmelos, Kaubonbons und jede Menge anderer Süßigkeiten mehrten. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu dem Fest und bemerkten, jetzt erst in dieser kleinen Pause, dass auch Goten anwesend sein würde. 

„Hast du die Sache mit Goten geklärt?" Verwirrt, weil Vegetas Frage so nahe an seinen Gedanken war, hätte der Junge beinahe alles fallen lassen. 

„Nein..." Die Knabenstimme klang kleinlaut. 

„Warum nicht?" Der forschende Blick verunsicherte den Angesprochenen noch mehr. 

„Ich... ich hab mich nicht getraut. In der Schule sind wir uns aus dem Weg gegangen und sonst haben wir uns auch nicht mehr getroffen... Aber ich träume jede Nacht von ihm. Er weint, weil ich so kalt bin. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Und sein weinen wird lauter, kläglicher. Es schnürt mir das Herz zu... irgendwann tut es mir so weh, das ich nicht mehr atmen kann und dann, dann wache ich auf, und schnappe nach Luft, weil ich wirklich nicht atmen konnte." Trunks Worte waren beständig gequälter und leidenschaftlicher geworden. Starke Arme umschlossen ihn. Mit einer zärtlichen Geste legte Vegeta seine Hände auf den Kopf des Jungen und legten diesen auf seine Schulter. Schluchzen drang in sein Ohr, als Trunks zu weinen bekann. Es war wieder Zeit seinem Sohn Kraft zu geben. Sie standen eine Ewigkeit so umschlungen dort. Sie wussten nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Trunks das Gesicht hob. Seine tränennassen Augen blickten in die seines Vaters. Zeigten diesem, wie dankbar Trunks war. Unwillkürlich im sanften Moment der Zärtlichkeit küssten sie sich. Es war keine sexuelle Gier, es war ein Kuss aus Verständnis und keuscher verwandtschaftlicher Liebe. Abrupt endete der Kuss. Die Tür war zu gepatscht. Erschrocken schoben sie auseinander und blickten direkt in das enttäuschte, zornbebende Gesicht Gokus. 

„Ich wollte dich überraschen. Wie ich sehe ist mir das gelungen." So viel Hohn war man von dem jungen Krieger nicht gewohnt. Goku hatte durch diesen Verrat seine Naivität verloren. Wie konnte er auch nur so dumm sein und sich in den Prinzen verlieben? Kami, Vegeta musste der beste aller Schauspieler sein. Wie brachte er es nur fertig sich so... so glaubwürdig darzustellen. Der Wuschelkopf hatte doch echt geglaubt das Vegeta ebenso verliebt ist. Nun vielleicht stimmt es ja. Vegeta verliebt in seinen Sohn. „Trunks du enttäuscht mich. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass du es mit dem Vater treibst. Schwulitäten schön und gut, aber Inzest. Ihr seid pervers!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Goku wieder nach draußen. Er konnte den Anblick nicht länger ertragen. Ihm war schlecht. Zum kotzen schlecht. Kurz dachte er sich, dass er die Beiden vielleicht die Situation erklären lassen sollte, doch er konnte nicht. Es war doch offensichtlich, die Zwei hatten eine Affäre. Ihn entsetzte aber nicht der Gedanke der Blutschande, nein, es wahr mehr der Missbrauch seines Vertrauens, seiner Gefühle. Goku konnte förmlich das glühende Schwert des Dämonenfürsten in sein Herz dringen hören. Die eiserne Spitze, die sich tiefer in sein Selbst bohrte, als er es nur für möglich gehalten hatte. Eine Spitze, die bis in die tiefsten Winkel seiner Seele drang und ihn schier zerriss. Jedes Körnchen Liebe für den Saiyajinprinzen verbrannte diese Klinge. Schürte ihrerseits die Unsicherheit, die zu unbändiger Angst und Wut wurde. „WARUM?? WARUM kannst du mich nicht so lieben, wie ich dich?," Goku schrie. Er schrie seinen Schmerz aus sich heraus. Entlud seine gesamte Energie. Sein Ki explodierte. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde von der Macht dieser unbeugsamen Kraft weggeätzt. 

Eine Erschütterung ging durch das Gemeinwesen der Z-Krieger. Jeder von ihnen hatte den immensen anstieg von Son Gokus Ki gespürt. Instinktiv hatten sie nach einem zweiten Ki, einem feindlichen Ki gesucht. Doch hatten sie keines orten gekonnt. Son Goku war alleine. Sich machten sich Gedanken. Was hatte den Freund veranlasst so aus sich heraus zu gehen? Nun gut, er war an einer verlassenen Stelle – so war kein unschuldiges Leben in Gefahr – aber dennoch... Kuririn , Piccolo, Yamchu, C17, Tenshinhan und natürlich seine Söhne waren schon auf dem Sprung, da bemerkten sie Vegetas Aura bei Goku. Erleichtert atmeten sie auf. Es konnte sich nur um einen Trainingskampf zwischen den beiden Kontrahenten handeln. Wahrscheinlich hatte Goku nur seine Kraft demonstrieren wollen. Das Bedürfnis nachzusehen war verschwunden. Sie hatten keinen Bock, einen beleidigten Vegeta zu sehen. Heute Abend beim Grillfest würden sie es eh erzählt bekommen. Bis dahin waren es ja nur ein paar Stunden. Vorübergehend beruhigt ging jeder von ihnen wieder seinen fallen gelassenen Tätigkeiten nach. C17 und Kuririn stritten über die neue Badezimmer Einrichtung, Yamchu lass weiter Muten Roshi's Erotikmagazine, Tenshinhan sah fasziniert Chaozu beim kochen zu, Goten schrieb an seinem Tagebucheintrag weiter und Piccolo und Gohan gaben sich angenehmen Zärtlichkeiten hin. Für die Z-Krieger war es erledigt. Sie ahnten nichts von dem Gefühlswirrwahr ihres Freundes. 

Ermattet lag Son Goku im Staub. Sein Herz raste und er bekam kaum noch Luft. Ihm war, als hätte er gerade einen äußerst anstrengenden Kampf hinter sich. So kraftlos hatte er sich immer nur nach seinen ärgsten Kämpfen gefühlt. Nach dem Kampf mit Piccolo, Freezer, den Cyborgs, Cell, Boo und natürlich auch Vegeta. Vegeta – Verräter. Gokus Zorn war (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) verraucht, doch der Schmerz war geblieben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem erwachsenen Leben weinte der Saiyajin. Die Tränen liefen unkontrolliert über sein Gesicht. Ihm gelang es noch nicht einmal sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Es war ein jammervoller Anblick. Der stärkste Krieger aller Zeiten – heulend wie ein kleines Kind. Tausende und Abertausende Fragen irrten durch sein Gehirn. Warum hat er mich betrogen? Weshalb hat er mit mir geschlafen? Hat er mich nur demütigen wollen? War es seine Strafe dafür, dass meine Kampfkraft höher ist? Spielt er nur mit mir? Lacht er innerlich über mich? Kann es sein das er mich so sehr hasst? Und wie kann es sein, dass es dennoch so wunderschön mit ihm war? In ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht... da war doch dieses unbeugsame Gefühl. Dieses innere Band, das sich um unserer beider Herzen wand. Hatte Vegeta das nicht gefühlt? Goku wollte es Geta in dieser Nacht sagen – ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte. Er tat es nicht – er hatte sich nicht getraut. Feigling! Doch vielleicht war es besser so. Schließlich war nun durch diese Tatsache nicht noch mehr gedemütigt. Wenn Vegeta wüsste wie viel er ihm wirklich bedeutete würde er sterben. Diese Schmach würde Son Goku nicht ertragen können. Niemals. 

„Kakarott?" Der Angesprochene zuckte gutsichtbar zusammen. Sein Rücken war dem Prinzen zugewandt. Er würde nicht zulassen, das Vegeta ihn so sah. Dafür würde der Adlige ihn noch mehr verachten. Saiyajins heulen doch nicht, dachte Goku verbittert. „Kakarott lass mich doch erklären..." Nein, er wollte nicht zuhören. Lügen brauchte er nicht. Nein, nein. Nicht noch mehr Lügen. Goku presste seine Hände auf die Ohren. Nicht ums verrecken würde er Vegeta zuhören. Merkte der denn nicht, was er angestellt hatte? Oder will er sich noch mehr an meinem Leid weiden? Auch die weiteren Versuche des Prinzen eine Erklärung abzugehen, boykottierte der Jüngere. Letztendlich hatte der keine andere Wahl, als seine Liebe unaufgeklärt zurück zu lassen. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Die Stimmung war eigenartig. Es wurde gelacht und getanzt, geschunkelt und sich amüsiert, doch blieb die unterschwellige Übellaunigkeit Gokus und Vegetas nicht unverborgen. Während des gesamten Festes (es ging bereits 4 Stunden) hatten die Beiden noch kein Wort, noch keinen Blick gewechselt. Jedem der Freunde, inklusive der Lebensgefährtinnen unserer Helden, viel dieses Missverhalten auf. Vegeta hatte Goku noch nicht einmal mit einer seiner gewohnten Beleidigungen empfangen. Auch beim Essen verunsicherten die Zwei die Anwesenden. Weder Goku noch Vegeta rührten auch nur einen Bissen der Köstlichkeiten an. Schweigend hatte Vegeta zwar das Lob für die tolle Organisation entgegen genommen, doch freuen konnte er sich nicht. Er war sauer. Was viel Kakarott eigentlich ein? Bei Dende, er verstand weshalb Kakarott wütend war, aber das er ihm nicht die Chance einer Erklärung, einer Versöhnung ließ? Als er Kakarott gefolgt war, wollte er ihm sagen, das es nicht so war wie es schien. Das sein Sohn in Goten verliebt war und das er Prinz Vegeta, sich in die Unterklassenratte verliebt hatte. Mehr sogar. Er liebte ihn, er liebte ihn mit jeder Faser seines Seins. Doch er hatte Stolz. Von sich aus, würde er keinen Schritt zu einer Aussprache mehr unternehmen. In einer Million Jahre würde er keinem Kerl hinterher rennen. Jetzt war Goku an der Reihe. Baka! Vegeta wusste das dieser nur da war, weil er sonst eine verflucht gute Ausrede für seinen Hausdrachen gebraucht hätte. Und Chichi konnte man nicht so leicht überlisten. Als es ihm zum Schluss überdrüssig wurde, zog er sich zurück. Lautlos und unbemerkt verschwand er in seine Privatgemächer. 

„Wo ist denn Vegeta? Eben war er doch noch da!" Bulma bemerkte als erste das Fehlen ihres Ex-Liebhabers. Keinem war aufgefallen, das der Saiyajin verschwunden war. Na ja keinem außer Goku. Enttäuscht, von den Anderen, da Vegeta mindestens schon eine halbe Stunde weg war, blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf. „Sag mal Goku, was ist dann mit dir und Vegeta. Hab ihr euch heute Mittag beim Training gestritten?" Kuririns frage riss ihn um. Es dauerte auch einige Sekunden bis er wusste was mit „Training" gemeint war – sein Wutanfall. „Nei...," er wollte nicht schwindeln, doch die Wahrheit konnte er erst recht nicht sagen, „Ja, er ist beleidigt, weil ich ihn wieder mal beim Fight geschlagen habe." Sie lachten. „Diesmal musst du ihn ja schön fertig gemacht haben," warf Yamchu ein. Es folgten noch weitere gemeine Scherze auf Vegetas Kosten. Goku fand das gar nicht lustig. Am liebsten hätte er sich aufgestellt und seinen Liebsten beschützt, doch er konnte nicht. Stattdessen entschuldigte er sich. Angeblich müsse er aufs Klo. Dort ging er zwar auch hin, aber nicht um sich seiner Notdurft hinzugeben, sondern um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu klatschen. 

„Goku, darf ich mit dir reden?" Trunks stand in der Tür. Matt nickend stimmte Goku dem unausweichlichen Gespräch zu. Es war besser die gesamte Grausamkeit aus dem Mund des Sohnes, wie aus dem des Vaters zu hören. „Goku, das heute Mittag, dass war nicht so wie es aussah."

„Nein? Was war es dann?" Bitter und zynisch waren die Worte. 

„Ich leugne ja nicht, das ich ihn geküsst habe..."

„Geküsst?! Du hattest seine Zunge im Rachen, als würdest du daran ersticken wollen.... Verflucht Trunks er ist dein Vater! Wie kannst du es da mit ihm treiben!" Wäre Trunks das alles nicht zu peinlich, ja dann, wäre er wohl zornig geworden, aber so..

„Ich treibe es nicht mit meinem Vater. Er... er hat mich nur getröstet."

„Erzähl mir doch nichts. Ich habe Goten und Gohan auch schon getröstet, aber ich habe noch nie einem meiner Sohne einen Zungenkuss verpasst."

„Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden!" Ok, Trunks war jetzt „leicht" gereizt. Wenn Goku ihn ständig unterbrach konnte er ja nie fertig werden. Erschrocken von dem Tonfall des Jungen hielt der Vollblutsaiyajin nun wirklich die Klappe. „Vater hat mich auf eine Weise getröstet, wie ich es gebraucht habe. Er hat nur das getan, worum ich ihn inständig gebeten habe." Skeptisch zog Goku seine linke Augenbraue hoch. Trunks ahnte was er tun musste und tat es, wenn auch nur widerwillig. „Kurz nachdem ich 12 wurde, da ist mir in der Schule etwas passiert, das ich nicht verkraftet habe. Niemand ahnt etwas davon, mein Vater ist der Einzige dem ich es bisher gesagt habe – und jetzt dir. Ich wurde sexuell Missbraucht."

„Was!" 

„Ja...," verlegen lächelte Trunks. Ihm was das alles so unsagbar unangenehm. Er wollte nicht als ein Opfer dastehen, auch wenn er eines war. „Nun, es ging vorbei – der Typ starb – doch die Wunden heilten nicht. Weißt du," das lächeln war jetzt glücklicher," ich liebe deinen jüngsten Sohn. Ich liebe Goten mit meinem ganzen Herzen... Nur ich kann mich nicht von ihm berühren lassen. Es klingt zwar doof, aber ich habe Angst mich von ihm anfassen zu lassen. Was ist wenn ich etwas falsch mache? Was ist wenn er es merkt? Wird er mich dann auch schmutzig und benutzt finden? Wird er mich fallen lassen? Das sind so Dinge die mich beschäftigen. Ich bat meinen Vater mich das Küssen zu lehren. Auf diese Weiße wollte ich Goten näher kommen. Ich dachte, wenn ich in der Lage bin meinen Vater zu küssen, vergeht vielleicht diese Ungewissheit und Angst und ich kann mich Goten endlich so öffnen wie ich es mir wünsche. Ich möchte doch nichts mehr, als ihn so lieben wie er es verdient. Er ist mein Ein und Alles." 

Vor Erregung zitternd und mit unvergossenen Tränen in den Augenwinkeln stand Trunks vor Goku. Goku wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er glaubte Trunks, warum sollte der Junge lügen? Und dieses unschuldige von leid gezeichnete Gesicht konnte doch nicht betrügen. Er hatte Vegeta unrecht getan. Sein Herz zog sich zwar, wegen der Unstabilität ihrer Liebe zusammen, doch füllte es ich gleichzeitig wieder mit Hoffnung. Egal wie, er musste mit seinem Prinzen reden. „Trunks, ich danke dir. Du hast mir sehr geholfen. Und wegen deinem Problem finden wir auch noch eine Lösung. Ok?" Aufmunternd klopfte der Saiyajin dem Teenager auf die Schultern, verließ den Raum und rammte beinahe die Tür seinem jüngsten Sohn an den Kopf. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Augen des Sohnes verschwand Son Goku. 

„Was für ein Problem?" Goten wand sich an seinen Freund. 

„Nichts." Kopfschütteln. Wieder wollte er davon rennen. Hatte nicht den Mumm sich seiner größten Furcht zu stellen. Doch wer kennt nicht die Situationen, in denen es kein Entkommen gibt? So fühlte sich Trunks Sekundenbruchteile später. Nämlich dann, als Goten ihn mit Händen an der Wand festgenagelt hatte. 

„Lüg mich nicht an! Du heulst ja fast." Hart starrte der Jüngere Trunks in die geweiteten Augen. Vom Tonfall erschrocken war Trunks Handlungsunfähig gemacht. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, das Goten jemals so energisch gewesen war. Selbst damals als sie im Großen Turnier als Gegner gegeneinander angetreten waren, war er nicht so – zielstrebig gewesen. „Sag schon!" Die Forderung begann an Druck zu gewinnen. 

„Goten lass das."

„Nein, dass tue ich nicht." Er rückte seinem Freund näher auf die Pelle. 

„Bitte Goten..." Verzweifelt bemühte er sich aus der Falle zu winden. Chancenlos. Bibbernd vor Angst und Erregung, ließ er den ersehnten Kuss über sich ergehen. Als Gotens Lippen, die seinen berührten, nahm er die Süße auf. Schmeckte die Haut, die er immer schon so gerne liebkost hätte. Wild und leidenschaftlich erwiderte er das Zungenspiel, als die Zunge Gotens in seinen Mund eindrang. Dies konnte er. Dies hatte er von seinem Vater gelernt. Doch es war anders. Keiner der Küsse seines Vaters war so unglaublich berauschend. Keiner war so verführerisch und verlangte nach mehr. Goten presste seinen Leib an den seines Freundes. Der Kontakt der dabei entstand, weckte Bedürfnisse die es zu befriedigen galt. Mittlerweile wühlte Trunks in Gotens Haaren, während dieser es ihm gleich tat. So nahe waren sie einander noch nie. Doch war es nur ein Vorspiel der Leidenschaft, die sie beherrschte. Ein Vorgeschmack auf kommende Freuden. Eine von Gotens Händen machte sich los. Glitt unter Trunks Shirt, streichelte die nackte Haut, ertastete die festen, ausgeprägten Muskeln. Oh ja, dachte Trunks. Das Glied in seiner Hose wuchs. Er konnte fühlen, wie er so steif wurde, das es nicht mehr viel bedurfte, um die Hose zu sprengen. Da wanderte Gotens Hand wieder hinab. Öffnete den Knopf seiner Jeans. Kami das geht mir zu schnell! Will ich das überhaupt? Trunks war verwirrt. Gierige Finger umschlossen seinen Schaft. Ein Erinnerungsfetzen.

 „NEIN! Lass mich los. Ich kann nicht, bitte nicht. Hör auf, ich kann das nicht," er wimmerte. Sank heulend auf die kalten Fliesen. Goten war schockiert. Erst dachte er, dass ihm diese Worte galten, doch schnell erkannte er, das Trunks in Gedanken ganz wo anders war. „Bitte nicht... Nicht berühren... bitte." Hilflos trat Goten zurück. Sein Freund war ein jämmerlicher Anblick. Die Hände waren vor das aufgequollene Gesicht gelegt. Die Haare waren schweißnass und der sonst so schöne und vitale Körper war in sich gesunken. „Trunks?!" Keine Reaktion. Das Winseln hörte nicht auf. „Trunks?!" Wieder keine Reaktion. Goten sah nur noch einen Ausweg. PATSCH! Die Ohrfeige saß. Blinzelnd, so als ob er aus einem tiefen Schlaf aufwachte, blickte Trunks in Gotens Augen. „Alles ok?" Nicken. Sanft nahm Goten Trunks an der Hand, half ihm auf und führte ihn Richtung Tür. „Ich glaube wir sollten uns gründlich unterhalten." Ergeben nickte der Angesprochene. Er konnte seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen... 

Fortsetzung folgt....

Hallöchen ihr Lieben, ich hoffe dieser Teil hat euch gefallen. Kritik und Lob wie immer an mich. *ggg* 


	5. Kapitel 5

Titel: Nun komm schon  
  
Paaring: Vegeta x Goku / Gohan x Piccolo / Goten x Trunks;  
  
Anmerkung: Lemon  
  
Warnung: LETZER TEIL  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir *snife* *heul* *jammer*  
  
Danksagungen an alle meine Leser, auch wenn es im Moment nicht so viele Reviewer gibt. (Ich hoffe das lag an den Ferien. *g*) Euere Reviews bauen mich echt auf und ich verdanke es euch, das ich diese FF fertig geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe ich enttäusche auch nicht. Und bitte denkt daran auch künftig fleißig eure Meinung kund zu tun. Davon zerre ich. Nochmals vielen Dank. (Wenn das jetzt klingt wie bei der Oskarverleihung tut's mir leid. *verbeug* *lol*)  
  
Für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler übernehme ich nach wie vor keine Haftung.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Nun komm schon  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Verflucht. Wo steckt der Bastard?" Goku streunte mindestens schon seit einer halben Stunde in der Capsule Corp. umher. Vegeta zu finden war nicht so einfach, wie er gedacht hatte. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich zu ihm hinteleportiert, doch hatte seine Hoheit die Aura unterdrückt. So konnte Goku sich daran nicht orientieren. Tausend Mal war er schon in diesem schönen vor Reichtum und Eleganz strotzendem Gebäude gewesen, doch orientieren vermochte er sich immer noch nicht. Der Prinz wollte es ihm offensichtlich nicht leicht machen. Ja, Vegeta war ein Wesen voller Eigenarten und in Goku brannte es, all diese kennen zu lernen. "Oh wie doof," entfuhr es Goku plötzlich. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und denken Vegeta würde sich im Haus verkriechen. Wo würde ein Mann (und das war Vegeta durch und durch), wo würde sich ein Krieger (Vegeta der Zweitbeste), sich um seiner Ruhe willen, zurückziehen? Natürlich in seinem Trainingsraum. Keine Sekunde später machte sich Goku auch schon auf den Weg zum Gravitationsraum.  
  
Fluchtend ging der Prinz auf und ab. Er war so sauer auf Kakarott, das er ihn am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Das Essen, war eine Farce gewesen. Am liebsten wäre er der Feier ferngeblieben, doch Bulma hatte ihn am Schopf gepackt. Außerdem, wie sehe das aus, wenn der Organisator zu seinem eigenen Fest nicht erschien. Grummel. Er hatte Hunger. Bärenhunger. Sein Stolz hatte es aber nicht zugelassen etwas zu sich zu nehmen. Nicht in der Nähe Gokus. "Bakayaro!" Langsam wurde ihm das alles zu dumm. Schließlich war er kein pubertierender Zögling mehr. Und selbst als er noch ein Teenanger war, hatte er sich nie so auf gefühlsmäßiger Ebene gequält. Aber er war auch noch nie verliebt gewesen. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr nach der Nähe und Anerkennung eines anderen Wesens gesehnt. Müde setzte sich der Prinz, seufzte und dann erinnerte er sich.  
  
Der Tag der Erotikfotos. Son Goku hatte sie an einen kleinen einsamen Strand teleportiert. Die Sonne knallte erbarmungslos auf sie herab und Vegeta in seinem engen Kampfanzug begann zu schwitzen. "Was soll das Kakarott?" "Ich dachte wir könnten ein bisschen Erholung brauchen." "Bring mich wieder zurück!" "Zu dem Fotografenteam?" Jup, Vegeta wurde knallrot. Nein, zu dem lüsternen Fotografenteam wollte er auf keinen Fall zurück. Unwillkürlich schauderte er bei dem Gedanken. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, beobachtete er Goku. Der Saiyajin streifte gerade die Boxershorts, die er sich vor höchstens drei Minuten angezogen hatte, wieder vom Leib. "Was zur Hölle?" "Komm schwimmen." Schon rannte Goku übermütig wie ein kleines Kind in die kühlen Wellen des Meeres. "Also wenn der denkt..." so fing Vegeta einen Satz an, brach jedoch abrupt ab und zog sich diesen störenden Kampfanzug aus. Seine Nacktheit war für ihn kein Problem. Wenn man jahrelang mit duzenden von Männern (und Aliens) unter Gemeinschaftsduschen steht, legt man(n) keinen so großen Wert auf Schamgefühl. Platsch! Das Wasser tat gut. Für einen Moment lies Vegeta sich entspannt treiben. Durch die erregende Kühle verwandelten sich seine Brustwarzen, wie durch Zauberhand zu festen kleinen Knospen. Der Prinz mochte das Gefühl. Liebte es mit einer Innigkeit die fast schon narzisstisch war, wenn er die Anspannung in seinem Körper fühlte. Einer der tausend Gründe weshalb er ein hartes Training so sehr schätzte. FLATSCH! GURGEL! GURGEL! Instinktiv handelte Vegeta. Mit einer spielerischen Leichtigkeit erwehrte er sich dem Angriff. Tauchte wieder auf. "Kakarott du Bak.." Flatsch. Weiter kam er nicht. Son Goku tauchte ihn bereits zum zweiten mal unter. Ein Unterwassergerangel entstand. Es war herrlich. Sie tunkten einander, wie zwei freche Spitzbuben, beschimpften sich wie die Rohrspatzen und amüsierten sich dabei. Unbemerkt verstich die Zeit, bis sich die Sonne dem Untergang neigte. Erschöpft und Müde, lagen sie am Stand.  
  
"Hätte nie gedacht, das du dich auch mal austoben kannst." Glücklich und Stolz darauf, Vegeta für die letzen Stunden, ohne Maske gesehen zu haben, blickte Goku diesem in die leuchtenden Augen. Sofort verschwand der unbekümmerte Blick und eine matte Schwärze legte sich über seine Pupille. "Wenn du jemanden auch nur ein Wort..." "Hab verstanden," Gokus Fingerspitzen hatten sich auf Vegetas sinnliche Lippen gelegt. Ihre Augen berührten sich mit Verständnis füreinander und genau da geschah es. Ja, als Goku mit seinen von dichten Wimpern umrammten Augen, den Blick Vegetas erwiderte, ja genau da verliebte sich unser Prinz. Sein Herz stand (heute bereits zum zweiten Mal) still. Zwar nur für einen Moment, jedoch lange genug um zu wissen, das er es gerade verloren hatte. Die zarten Emotionen, die sich um sein Herz schlangen, brachten ihn zu der Gewissheit, das ein Zauber von Goku ausging. Ein Zauber, der ihm Herz und Verstand in einem Atemzug raubte. Und bei den Sternen, hätte Goku sich da nicht zurückgelegt, Vegeta wäre seinem Bedürfnis, seinem Wunsch gefolgt. Er hätte Goku geküsst. Doch da dieser das wirre Band durchbrach, blieb es bei dem augenscheinlichen Einvernehmen. Eine Weile noch lagen sie beieinander, sich der Präsenz des Anderen bewusst und betrachteten das Wechselspiel von Tag zu Nacht. Und als sie sich an dieser Nacht voneinander trennten, hinterlies Son Goku unbewusst eine eisige Leere im Prinzen zurück.  
  
Von den Erinnerungen an diesen wunderschönen Tag betäubt, war Vegeta eingeschlafen. Der blanke Fußboden schien ihn daran nicht zu behindern. Die hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Arme dienten, als Kopfkissen und da der Gravitationsraum, gut - wenn auch nicht übertrieben, beheizt war, fror er nicht. Still und leise vor sich hin schlummernd fand ihn auch der Unterklassenkrieger. "So wütend, kann er ja nicht auf mich sein, wenn er hier so friedlich vor sich hindämmert," murmelte Goku als er Vegeta sah. So im Schlaf sah der Prinz einfach nur niedlich aus. Sein Gesicht wirkte dann so weich und verletzlich, hatte nichts mehr von der Kälte die er im Wachzustand auszustrahlen schien. Es betrübte ihn, das keiner außer Trunks und ihm, wusste wie wundervoll Vegeta in diesen Momenten war. Der Saiyajinprinz hatte so viel mehr zu geben, als nur seine Kampfkraft. Er war voller Liebe. Liebe, die er in sich verbarg, weil noch niemand sich seiner würdig bewiesen hatte. Son Goku wusste, das auch er die Prüfung nicht bestanden hatte. Doch er wollte alles versuchen, um sich Vegetas Vertrauen erneut zu verdienen. Warum dachte er denn gleich das Schlechteste von seinem Geliebten? War es seine eigene Unsicherheit? Wie fühlt man sich denn, wenn man in der Mitte seines Lebens feststellt, das dass Körnchen, dass einem zum Glücklich sein gefehlt hatte, ein Mann war? Weder Chichi noch seine Söhne hatten Goku wahrhaft seelisch befriedigt. Sie vermochten nicht, ihm dieses Gefühl der Vollkommenheit zu geben, wie es Vegeta tat. Ihm war als wären er und der Prinz füreinander bestimmt. Schicksal. Vorhersehung. Melancholisch gestimmt setzte er sich lautlos neben sein "Dornröschen". Mit einer Hand, strich er über das königliche Haupt, wunderte sich zum X-ten Mal über die Weichheit dieser fülligen Pracht. Son Goku entglitt. Er verlor sich in unsagbar zärtlichen Gefühlen für seinen Prinzen. Gefühle die so intensiv wurden, das sein Herz schmerzte. Sein Körper versagte ihm. Die Lungen weigerten sich zu Atmen, das Herz weigerte sich zu schlagen - sie hatten Angst die Liebe für Vegeta zu verlieren. Zu seiner eigenen Rettung zwang Goku sich dazu Vegeta zu küssen. Wie eine Vision befiehl ihn der Gedanke, das nur ein Kuss seines Geliebten ihn retten würde. Die Lippen waren weich und süß. Und während Son Goku den Geschmack wie ein Ertrinkender in sich aufsaugte, jagten abertausend elektrische Stöße durch seinen Körper. Sämtliche Nerven vibrierten unter der unbewussten Elektroschockfolter. Goku stöhnte an Vegetas Mund, konnte seine Leidenschaft nicht verbergen. Und Dornröschen erwachte.  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~  
  
Mattes Abendlicht fiel durch die Fensterläden von Trunks Zimmer. Die Sonne zog sich pietätvoll zurück. Ihre Jahrtausende alte Weisheit sagte ihr, das Geheimnisse leichter in der Nacht gebeichtet wurden. In der Nacht wenn der Mond mit seinem silbernen Glanz die Wesen verzauberte. Insbesondere galt dies wohl für die Beiden Gestalten, die sich in gerade diesem Moment auf dem breiten Bett von Trunks gegenübersaßen. Ihr Wesen war von einer Art, die der Mond liebte. Eine Liebe die mit ihrer Innigkeit schon an Eitelkeit grenzte. Er gab ihnen Macht. Er gab ihnen Stärke und auch jetzt, wenn sein zartes Licht sich in einzelnen Strahlen über ihre schönen Körper wand, konnte er fühlen, wie sie unter ihm erwachten.  
  
Goten wusste nicht, ob er Trunks nochmals zum sprechen auffordern sollte. Das hübsche Gesicht seines besten Freundes war wie versteinert. Als hätte sich ein tödlicher Fluch über ihn gelegt. Für Goten war klar, noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich so Sorgen um einem Menschen gemacht. Jeden Atemhauch überwachte er, ständig in der Angst gefangen, Trunks würde schlagartig aufhören zu existieren. Welches Geheimnis konnte den jungen Saiyajin nur so quälen? Nach Trunks Zusammenbruch im Bad, hatte Goten einen schrecklichen Verdacht. Einen Verdacht, der sich mit einer Intensität in sein Herz fraß, das er hoffte und betete er möge sich irren. Er musste sich einfach irren. Gerade als er sich entschloss etwas zu sagen durchbrach Trunks die Stille. "Ich habe es deinem Vater schon gesagt. Und... und ich habe es meinem Vater gesagt. Wenn ich es dir sage, dann bist du der dritte Mensch der mein Geheimnis kennt. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du mich nicht verachten wirst und du musst mir versprechen, dass du es niemals jemand anderen sagen wirst. Hörst du?`" "Ja. Trunks du weißt doch wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich könnte dich niemals verachten. Mein Herz gehört dir, für immer und in alle Ewigkeit." "Das sagst du jetzt." "Und das sage ich morgen, ich werde es mein Leben lang sagen. Vertraust du mir denn nicht?" Vertrauen. Schreckliches Wort. Doch er vertraute seinem Koibito, nur hatte er Angst ihm sein Herz komplett zu öffnen. Es musste doch zu schaffen sein diese Hürde zu überwinden. Allein der Kuss von vorhin hatte Trunks gezeigt, wie sehr er seinen Goten liebte. Wie sehr er seinen Goten brauchte. Seinen Goten. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, von seinem Freund verlassen zu werden, könnte es nicht ertragen die Anerkennung seines Freundes zu verlieren. Sie waren zwar noch so unglaublich jung, aber beide wussten schon jetzt mit wem sie den Rest ihres überdurchschnittlich langen Leben verbringen mochten. "Ich möchte dir vertrauen." "Dann tu es doch einfach." Trunks schluckte. Ja, er würde es machen. Er konnte nicht anders. Entweder er sprang jetzt über seinen eigenen Schatten und hatte eine Chance auf den Hauptgewinn oder verwandelte sich in etwas, das so entsetzlich war wie der große schreckliche Oz. In irgend einem von seinen zig Büchern, war er über diesen Begriff gestolpert. Der große schreckliche Oz. Es war eine Bezeichnung für den Tod in Gestalt eines hässlichen, ekelerregenden Monsters. Nein, so wollte er auf keinen Fall sein. Dafür liebte er Goten zu sehr. Viel zu sehr. Trunks hatte sich entschieden, für ein Leben mit seiner Liebe. "Ich wurde missbraucht."  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~  
  
Irgendwie kommt mir dieses Gefühl bekannt vor. "Mh Kakarott..." Von seinem Instinkt geleitet vertiefte Vegeta den Kuss, den Son Goku angefangen hatte. Sein Verstand war noch zu müde, seine Emotionen überfallen. Noch war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er seiner Unterklassenratte böse war. "Verfluchter Bakayaro", dachte er sich. "Kakarott riecht einfach geil. Und küssen kann der..." Wie von selbst strichen seine Hände über Gokus Rücken. Streichelten die herrlichen Wölbungen übermenschlich durchtrainierter Muskeln. Fest und unnachgiebig demonstrierten sie einen Teil von Gokus Kraft. Vegeta erregte es diese Härte zu spüren. Einen Mann zu umarmen war total anderes, als eine Frau zu umarmen. Die Unterschiede waren enorm. Keine Frau ob trainiert oder nicht, hatte diese Stähle, hatte diese Kraft. Keine Frau verströmte jenen Geruch der dem Prinzen so in die Nase fiel, dass sein Gehirn ihn niemals wieder vergessen konnte. Einen Geruch, der tiefste animalische Instinkte weckte. Unbewusst stieß Vegeta ein leidenschaftliches knurren aus. Kakarott erregte ihn bis zum äußersten. Bei den Sternen über Vegeta-Sei, wie sehr er diesen Baka liebte. Seine Liebe für den Jüngeren brachte ihn fast zum verzweifeln. "Kakarott..." Wusch. Wie vom Blitz getroffen schob Vegeta, Son Goku beiseite. Ihm war etwas eingefallen. "Was soll das Baka?" Leicht verwirrt blickte Goku in Vegetas Augen. "Oha," dachte er nur, als er sah, wie böse sein Prinz ihn anfunkelte. Unwillkürlich bemerkte er wie schön die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenüber waren. "Vegeta ich bin gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen." "Ach." "Ich weiß, ich hab einen Fehler gemacht. Es tut mir leid, das ich dir nicht vertraut habe." An dem Schulterzucken konnte er sehr wohl erkennen, dass Vegeta nicht so schnell bereit war ihm zu vergeben. Was für ein stolzer, sturer Bock. "Trunks hat mir alles erklärt." Jetzt schaute Vegeta, der mit verschränkten Armen den Blick abgewandt hatte, wieder auf. "Was hat er dir gesagt?" "Das du ihm nur helfen wolltest." Der Prinz war Baff. Beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, das sein Sohn sein finsteres Geheimnis ein weiteres mal offenbart hatte. Doch andererseits, woher sollte Kakarott es sonst wissen? Er war der Einzige andere, der davon wusste. Und eigentlich war ihm klar, dass Kakarott nicht log, dafür war der Unterklassenkrieger ein viel zu schlechter Lügner. Übellaunig knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Wie sollte er dem Bakayaro böse sein, wenn dieser sich entschuldigt. Außerdem kribbelte noch sein ganzer Körper von dem göttlichen Kuss. Seine hartgewordenen Brustwarzen rieben sich an seinem Hemd und er war erregt. Wenn Kakarott ihn nochmals berühren würde, war sein Widerstand dahin.  
  
Für Sekundenbruchteile sah Goku das Flackern in Vegetas Augen. Oh er erkannte was er zu tun hatte. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Erschrocken zuckte Vegeta zurück. Goku wusste warum. Noch nie hatte er den adligen Saiyajin so angesehen. Aber die Gewissheit des Sieges ließen ihn schon im Voraus triumphieren. "Geta-Chan...," lockte er den Älteren. "Geta-Chan..." Der Prinz war so verwirrt, dass er sich noch nicht einmal über diese äußerst intime Verniedlichung seines Namens ärgerte. Panik erfasste ihn. Was zur Hölle hatte Kakarott vor? Je näher dieser kam, um so mehr wich Vegeta zurück. Dieses Vorspiel ging so lange bis der Flüchtende eine Wand in seinem Kreuz spürte. Langsam und mit der Grazie eines schwarzen Panthers verringerte Son Goku den Abstand zwischen ihren Leibern. Vegeta traute sich nicht mehr zu atmen. Eine pulsierende Spannung hatte sich in der Luft ausgebreitet und Vegeta befürchtete mit dem Einatmen noch mehr dieser Energie in sich aufzunehmen. Jede Faser seines Körpers spürte das Vorhaben Gokus. Jede Zelle reagierte auf den Saiyajin mit sehnsüchtiger Erwartung. Eine Erwartung die sein Herz bis zum bersten anspannte. Son Gokus Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Der Prinz zitterte, seine leicht geöffneten Lippen bebten. Wie von selbst heftete sein Blick sich auf die roten, sinnlichen Lippen seines Konkurrenten. Der Zwiespalt in seinem Inneren löste sich auf. Selbst sein Starrsinn konnte nicht verhindern, das auch der letzte Funke Wut auf den Anderen sich löste. Die Liebe war stärker. Wesentlich stärker. Vegeta war Son Goku grenzenlos verfallen. Ergeben in all seinen Emotionen, erwiderte er den feurigen Kuss des Unterklassenkriegers.  
  
Ein bekannter Kampf um die Dominanz begann. Wie von Sinnen drängten sie ihre Körper aneinander, während das Zungenspiel zu einer wahren Herausforderung wurde. Gierig wie ausgehungerte Wölfe verschlangen sie einander. Zupften, zogen und zerrissen ihre Kleidung. Befreiten sich aus den synthetischen Gefängnissen. Sie wollten einander nackt fühlen. Berauscht stöhnten sie unter tausender von Küssen. Jeder intensiver, leidenschaftlicher und intimer als der vorherige. "Kami.. oh Kakarott... Kakarott...." Vegeta schriee seine Gefühle aus sich heraus, während die forschenden Hände Gokus über seine muskulöse Brust strichen. Von der Unterwürfigkeit des Prinzen beflügelt, zwirbelte Goku einwenig die aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Kniff mehrmals zart in das empfindliche Gewebe, nur um dann seine Hände weiter hinab wandern zu lassen. Unbeherrscht tatschte er nach den schöngeformten Bauchmuskeln. Vegetas Waschbrettbauch war eine wucht. Doch lange währte er nicht an diesem Platz, er wollte mehr. Wollte das mehr, dass sich provokant gegen seine eigene Hüfte drängte. Als er nach dem schön geformten Glied des Prinzen grabschte, hatten die Beiden noch nicht ein Mal ihren Kuss unterbrochen. Goku liebkoste das harte und dennoch erstaunlich zarte Glied seines Geliebten. Strich mit seinen Händen federleicht über die empfindliche Eichel. "Soll ich dich verwöhnen?" "Oh ja bitte Kakarott. Bitte." Der Prinz bemerkte überhaupt nicht, wie oft er das Wort "Bitte" in letzter Zeit schon zu Son Goku gesagt hatte. Das Wort, das er in all den langen Jahren seines Lebens höchsten benutzt hatte, um jemanden zu verarschen, war im Zusammenhang mit dem geliebten Mann zu seiner zweiten Natur geworden. "Bitte." Es erforderte keine weitere Aufforderung. Gierig umfingen Gokus Lippen, das bebende Genital seines Koibito. Genießerisch lutschte er an dem langen, breiten Schaft. Lies das männliche Aroma seinen Gaumen verwöhnen. Saugte mit einem unglaublichen Engagement an der Länge, um immer mehr in seinen Rachen aufzunehmen. Erstickte fast an dem männlichen Lustspender, als Vegeta ihn tiefer drückte. Goku wurde irre vor Geilheit. Wild, als hätte er noch nie an diesem Schwanz gelutscht, verging er sich daran. Vegeta hielt es nicht mehr aus. Alles was er bisher mit Goku erlebt hatte, verblasste angesichts dieses Wahnsinns. Er wollte nicht kommen, doch so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, so sehr er gegen Son Gokus gier ankämpfte, er konnte sich nicht zurück halten. Exstatisch zuckend und sich im Mund von Goku windend, kam er. Spritze seine heiße Ladung in die ach so willige Öffnung.  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~  
  
Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, seit Trunks Goten eröffnet hatte missbraucht worden zu sein. Er hatte seinem besten Freund, von dem Missbrauch durch einen Schulkameraden erzahlt. Nichts hatte er ausgelassen, mit Ausnahme der schrecklichen Details. Zwar war Trunks im eigentlichen Sinne nie vergewaltigt worden, doch hatte der Missbrauch tiefgehende Wunden hinterlassen. Ängste, sich körperlich und seelisch jemanden anzuvertrauen. Sich zu öffnen und einfach zu genießen. Trunks konnte nicht begreifen, dass Sex nichts schmutziges und verkommenes war. Konnte nicht begreifen, das er nach der Selbstbefriedigung kein schlechtes Gewissen haben musste. Sexualität war ein natürlicher Bestandteil seiner Existenz. Der Halbsayajin war dennoch voll Hoffnung. Son Goten war geblieben. Er hatte zugehört. Hatte versucht das Ausmaß der psychischen Zerstörung zu begreifen. Konnte es jedoch nicht. Niemand, der nicht selbst auf diese Art gedemütigt wurde, konnte das vollständig nachvollziehen. Niemand. Doch er konnte etwas anderes. Er konnte Trunks unterstützen. Konnte ihm das geben, was er sich am meisten Wünschte. Geborgenheit.  
  
"Trunks, es tut mir so leid was dir geschehen ist." Zärtlich fuhr Goten die Wange seines Freundes entlang. "Mh. Ich weiß." Beschämt und müde trafen Trunks Augen die Gotens. Er war alles so leid. Am liebsten würde er schlafen und nicht mehr aufwachen. Nie mehr. Die Erleichterung seines Herzens, es doch noch dem wichtigsten Menschen gesagt zu haben, löste eine Vielzahl seiner Seelischenknoten. "Wenn du jetzt jedoch glaubst dich liebe dich nicht mehr, hast du dich aber gewaltig geschnitten. So schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Und wenn ich dich jeden Tag belästigen muss und du deinen Vater wie einen bissigen Köter auf mich hetzen solltest, ich werde dich trotzdem lieben." Trunks riss seine Augen weit auf und dann bekam er einen Lachanfall. Er stotterte immer wieder unverständliche Worte. Goten war zuerst schockiert, doch dann wurde er sauer. In seinem Ärgernis schüttelte er den zusammengekrümmten Trunks an seinen Schultern. Was zur Hölle sollte daran lustig sein, dass er ihn liebt? Nein, Gotens Verstand begriff das nicht. Trunks bemühte sich ernsthaft aufzuhören, aber er konnte nicht. "... hahaha.... bissiger..... bissiger Köter.... hahaha....." "Oh du willst es ja nicht anders." Goten warf sich auf Trunks. Packte nach einem kurzen Kampf die Arme des Älteren und tackerte diesen auf dem Bett fest. Da war sie wieder. Die Spannung zwischen zweier Liebenden. Trunks lachen ging in ein zartes glucksen über, bies er total verstummte. Tief blickten sie sich in die Augen. Onyxfarbene Finsterns blickte in meerblaue Seen. Gotens Herz sprang vor Freude in die Luft, als Trunks ihm die Erlaubnis gab. Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander. Ganz zärtlich und ohne hast. Dieser Kuss würde den Beginn ihrer Beziehung symbolisieren. Eine Beziehung für die Ewigkeit.  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~  
  
Die Party war im vollen Gange, als Goku und Vegeta händchenhaltend den Raum betraten. Zuerst bemerkte keiner wie nahe sich die Krieger standen. Doch dann sah Chichi als erste die unwillkommene Vertrautheit der Beiden. "AHHH was soll DAS denn Son Goku?" Ihr Schrei war laut, schrill und verursachte einen kollektiven Mordgedanken. Verlegen griff Son Goku zu seiner typischen Pose. Einen Arm hinter dem Kopf und kratzen. Es war seine Art seine Unsicherheit zu überwinden.  
  
Nachdem er Vegeta befriedigt hatte, hatte der attraktive Krieger auf seine eigene Befriedigung verzichtet, um sich eher seinem Liebesgeständnisses zu widmen. Doch soweit kam er nicht. Es war der Prinz dem die Worte als erstes über die Lippen kamen. Erschöpft und schweratmend, gerade aus dem Reich der Glückseligkeit zurück sagte er die Worte, die er schon längst hätte sagen können. "Ich liebe dich Kakarott." Kurz dachte Son Goku sich verhört zu haben, doch Vegetas glitzernde Augen sprachen die Wahrheit. "Ich liebe dich Kakarott. Ich liebe doch so sehr, dass ich mein restliches Leben an deiner Seite verbringen möchte. Möchtest du mein Partner werden? Möchtest du mit mir das Tayoru-joyaku [1] eingehen?" Son Goku war sprachlos. Er wusste nicht was Tayoru-joyaku bedeutete, doch entging ihm der Sinn der Worte nicht. Hatte Vegeta ihm wirklich gerade so etwas wie einen Heiratsantrag gemacht? "Hm, ist es das was ich denke?" "Wenn du denkst es so etwas wie ein Heiratsantrag," bestätigendes Kopfschütteln von Goku, "dann ja." Trotz der gerade angespannten Situation nahm Vegeta sich just vor, Son Goku mal etwas mehr über seine Abstammung beizubringen. Stelle man sich das mal vor, ein Saiyajin der nicht wusste was das Tayoru-joyaku ist! Also wirklich so was undenkbares. Bedeutete das Tayoru-joyaku doch so vieles mehr, als nur ein einfacher Hochzeitsabklatsch zu sein. Diese Bindung hielt für die Ewigkeit, schließlich wurde Blut getauscht. "Ja!" Hup. Was war das? "Ja, ich will mit dir dieses Dingens da machen. Ich liebe dich weißt du und ja, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, du musst mir nur noch sagen wie ich meine Frau loswerde." "Kein Problem, ich werde sie grad mal kurz FinalFlash'en gehen." Vegeta war schon halb aufgestanden, als Goku ihn lachend am Arm packte. "So bitte nicht. Ich glaube, ich werde wohl die Scheidung beantragen müssen." "Warum denn? Meine Methode ist viel schneller und simpler." "Ja, das ist sie mein Gebieter, doch ich schulde der Frau dank dafür, dass sie mir zwei wundervolle Söhne geschenkt hat." "Toll, die kommen doch eh nach dir. Sind genauso schwul wie ihr Vater." Grummelte Vegeta. "Hey woher weißt du das? Das mit Goten klar, aber das mit Gohan?" Ein vorwurfsvoller denkst-du-etwa-ich-bin-blöd-Blick landete auf Goku. "Oh, ich verstehe." (auch wenn's nicht ganz stimmt.) "Baka! So laut wie beiden immer miteinander rum*PIEP*en. Da kann man noch nicht mal in Ruhe Dende nenn kleinen Besuch abstatten. Ich war nicht ein einziges Mal dort ohne das dein Ältester, wie irre durch die Gänge gestöhnt hätte. Die Stimmgewalt hat er wohl von seiner Mutter," setzte Vegeta noch ein wenig boshaft dazu. "Halt die Klappe Vegeta und küss mich lieber!" Ein Ausnahmebefehl, dem der Prinz unverzüglich Folge leistete. Kurz drauf zogen sie sich frische Klamotten an und gingen zu den Anderen. Vegeta konnte sein Vorhaben doch noch umsetzten. Er hatte von Anfang an geplant heute seine Gefühle für seine süße Möhre zu beichten.  
  
Piccolo war es gelungen die tobende Chichi auf einen Stuhl festzubinden. Die geschockte und "etwas" irre Ehefrau wäre beinahe Amokgelaufen. Von dem Lärm angelockt, waren zwischenzeitlich auch ein halbnackter Goten, mit einem ebenfalls halbnackten und total zerzaustem Trunks aufgetaucht. Obwohl keiner die Jungs genauer betrachtete, waren beide rot wie Tomaten gewesen, vor allem als Gohans und Piccolos wissender Blick auf sie fiel. Im übrigen waren die Knutschflecke der beiden an Hals und Oberkörper nicht zu übersehen gewesen. (Von der leichten Beule in der Hose mal ganz abgesehen.) Chichi saß jetzt auf ihrem Stuhl gefesselt, neben einer versteinerten Bulma. Für die sexy Frau brach eine Welt zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass der Vater ihres Sohnes plötzlich schwul war. Ob sie ihn schwul gemacht hatte? Eine Frage die sich Chichi in diesem Augenblick wohl auch stellte. (Anm. d. Autorin: In Chichis Fall eindeutig JA!) "Tja also wisst ihr Leute.. ähm.. euch ist ja bestimmt auch aufgefallen, das Vegeta und ich uns... hahaha... in der letzten Zeit ein wenig verändert haben. (Untertreibung!) Und na ja wie soll ich das sagen? Äha..." "Kakarott und ich sind jetzt ein Paar. Sobald seine Scheidung mit Chichi offiziell ist werden wir uns nach Saiyajin-Recht vermählen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Aufgrund Vegetas leicht aggressivem und energischem Tonfall erstarben alle Fragen augenblicklich. "Nein! Gut, komm mit Kakarott ich möchte mit dir "spielen". Ich schulde dir noch was." Damit packte Vegeta seinen Verlobten am Arm und wollte schon wieder gehen. "Nein wartet!" Es war Trunks der das gerufen hatte. "Wenn wir schon bei Beichten und Geständnissen sind. Son Goten und ich sind seid heute ebenfalls ein Paar. Wenn Gohan nicht hetero wäre würde ich ja sagen, Homosexualität oder Bisexualität seihen genetisch bei Saiyajins veranlagt." Automatisch hefteten sich alle Blick an den bisher unauffälligen Halbsaiyajin. Dieser tat es seinem Vater augenblicklich nach und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Tja also, wenn wir schon so dabei sind... Videl tut mir leid, es ist aus mit uns, ich liebe Piccolo-San."  
  
~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~  
  
Ruhe war in die Capsule Corporation eingekehrt. Das große Gebäude war verlassen. Kuririn hatte zusammen mit Tenshinhan die arme Chichi in die Nervenklinik gebracht. Die Gute hatte nach den Geständnissen des Abends einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Die Ärzte konnten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht abschätzen, ob Chichi jemals wieder auf die Beine kommen würde. Es muss schon sehr schlimm für eine Homophobe Frau sein, wenn sie innerhalb von wenigen Minuten feststellen muss, das sämtliche Männer der Familie schwul sind. Nur Trunks und Goten waren noch in der Capusule Corp. anwesend. Sie lagen auf dem breiten Doppelbett ins Trunks Zimmer. Nackt und mit dem Spiel beschäftigt, dass sie vor Chichis Anfall begonnen hatten. Mit gespreizten Beinen lag der Ältere der Jungen auf dem Bett, während der Jüngere zwischen jenen lag. Sie küssten sich zärtlich, leidenschaftlich und mit all ihrer frischen Liebe. "Darf ich dir etwas zeigen, was ich schon immer einmal machen wollte?" "Tu dir keinen Zwang an Trunks. Ich gehöre dir. Du darfst alles mit mir machen." "Wirklich alles?" "Ja, ich vertraue dir." "Ich vertraue dir auch Goten." Ihre Reise in das zu erforschende Land der Sinneslust ging weiter. Diese Nacht würde nicht ungenutzt vergehen. Nur der Mond, durfte Zeuge ihrer Liebe sein. Nur der Mond.  
  
Videl saß am Küchentisch ihrer Wohnung und weinte. Piccolo und Son Gohan saßen ihr gegenüber. Sie hatten alles gebeichtet. Für die Frau, die dachte eine glückliche Ehe geführt zu haben, war die Affäre ihres Mannes unvorstellbar. Doch im Gegenzug zu Chichi nahm sie die Angelegenheit gefasster auf - zwar nicht so gefasst wie Bulma, die sich von Yamchu trösten lies - aber doch einigermaßen gefasst. Ohne zu murren hatte sie gesagt, sie würde die Scheidungspapiere unterzeichnen. Einzig um ihre Tochter machte sie sich Gedanken, doch Gohan hatte nicht vor seine Tochter im Stich zu lassen. Mit der Zeit würde die Kleine schon verstehen, warum Papa jetzt bei Piccolo lebte. Mit der Zeit würden alle Wunden heilen. Und Piccolo und Gohan konnten endlich ihre Beziehung offen leben. Das Versteckspiel hatte ein Ende.  
  
"Kakarott?" "Hm?" "Wollen wir nicht doch jetzt schon das Tayoru-joyaku hinter uns bringen?" "Und was ist mit Chichi?" "Du weißt doch was Kuririn vorhin am Telefon gesagt hat. Das kann noch Monate dauern bis die Frau in der Lage ist irgendetwas zu unterschreiben." "Ok, und wie funktioniert dieses Ritual?" "Lass dich einfach treiben, ja?" "Wenn du das möchtest," seufzend legte sich Goku zurück. Vor einer kappen Stunde waren sie in seiner alten Hütte in den Bergen angekommen. Er mochte nicht mehr in das Haus zurück in dem er mit Chichi so viele Jahre gelebt hatte. Für ihn war die Hütte gut genug und Vegeta war nicht so zimperlich, dass er fließend heiß Wasser gebraucht hätte. "Oh was machst du da?" "Gefällt es dir nicht?" "Doch, sehr sogar, aber..." "Klappe!" Vegeta verwöhnte weiterhin mit seinen Lippen den schönen sinnlichen Körper seines geliebten Koi. Er bereitete Son Goku auf eine Lust vor, die dieser nicht erahnen konnte. Alles bisher erlebte würde angesichts dessen verblassen. Fachmännisch nahm Vegeta das Glied Gokus in den Mund. Verführte ihn mit den gleichen Waffen, die dieser selbst ein paar Stunden zuvor verwendet hatte. Die Stellungen waren gewechselt worden. Goku bebte. Sein ganzer Körper sehnte sich nach Vegetas Aufmerksamkeit. Die Tatsache das er sich beim vorherigen Akt seiner Lust entsagt hatte, ließ ihn nur um so Willfähiger auf die Zärtlichkeiten reagieren. Als Goku so gefangen in seiner Lust unter Vegeta lag, bekam unser Prinzen einen kleinen sadistischen Anfall. Er wollte Goku quälen. Er wollte ihn so sehr erregen, das er um Erlösung bettelte. Für ihn war es die Chance, jeden verlorenen Kampf, im sexuellen Rausch, zu rächen. Schnell ertasteten seine geübten Hände den Schwachpunkt eines jeden Saiyajins. Während er Son Gokus Glied unablässlich bearbeite, massierte er den äußerst empfindlich Schwanzstummel. Zuerst zuckte Goku unter dieser Berührung wie von einer Tarantel gestochen zurück, doch dann... Dann begann er den süßen, extatischen Lustschmerz willkommen zu heißen. Zum Glück hatten die Zwei keine Nachbarn die sich beschweren konnten. Die Stöhngeräusche Gokus waren extrem laut. Nie zuvor hatte er sich so in Extase gewunden. Es war als würde mit jedem begonnen Liebesakt zwischen den letzten reinen Saiyajins, eine neue Höchstgrenze der Lust gezogen werden. Und Vegeta ließ sich Zeit. Viel Zeit. Er leugnete bewusst seine eigene Erektion. Focht eine innere Schlacht, um seinen Geliebten in eine schiere Bewusstlosigkeit zu verführen. "Bitte Vegeta... Bitte..." Goku flehte. Sein Körper brannte, wollte die selbe Zuwendung, die er schon einmal vom Prinzen bekommen hatte. Wollte den Prinzen tief in seinem Inneren fühlen. Gewissheit stahl sich in Vegetas funkelnde Augen. "Bitte Geta... bitte ich tue alles." Das war es, was er begehrte. Das flehen, des stärksten Mannes des Universums. "Bitte..." Brutal drang Vegeta in Gokus Öffnung. Goku schrie, hatte das Gefühl in zwei Stücke gerissen zu werden. Katzenhaft beobachtete Vegeta das aufgespießte und windende Opfer unter sich. Trotz der Gier, sah Son Goku immer noch so unschuldig aus. Selbst jetzt, wenn er alle Masken fallen ließ, war es, als wäre er die männliche Reinkarnation der heiligen Jungfrau Maria. Die Reinkarnation der Unschuld pur.  
  
"Reite mich... Nimm mir all meine Kraft. Saug mir mein Leben aus. Zeig mir, wie sehr du mich liebst." Vegeta glitt aus Goku heraus. Legte sich mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze. Anfangs etwas verwirrt blickte der Jüngere dem Älteren ins Gesicht. Sollte irgendwo noch etwas wie Schüchternheit geschlummert haben, so war diese just dann verschwunden, als er sich über Vegeta kniete und langsam, den heißen Pfahl in sich aufsaugte. Er wimmerte. Wimmerte unter der unsagbaren Fülle. Der Rhythmus war zunächst vorsichtig und sanft. Doch Goku gewöhnte sich schnell daran bis zur Grenze geweitet zu sein. Er steigerte seine Hüftbewegungen, hüpfte in immer kleineren Zyklen auf Vegeta auf und ab. Neugierig, wie Vegeta wohl darauf reagieren mochte, öffnete er seine Augen. Ein Blickkontakt entstand. Gemeinsam Auge in Auge starrend, geißelten sie sich immer höher. Trieben sich in eine neue Ära der bekannten Existenz. "Oh Gott Kakarott.. du bist so gut... Komm her." Goku beugte sich zu Vegeta, unterbrach den heißen Rhythmus jedoch nicht. Sie küssten sich so hitzig, das es kein Wunder gewesen wäre, wenn die ersten Flammen ausgeschlagen hätten. Es war der Prinz der den Kuss beendete. Einem Vampir gleich, senkte er seinen Mund in Gokus Halskehle und biss zu. "AHHHH!" Blut brach hervor. Rotes, saftiges und lockendes Blut. Fasziniert hörte der Stärkere wie sein Blut von Vegetas Kehle geschluckt wurde. Und obwohl es ihm Schmerzen verursachte, klang dieses Geräusch so verlockend, wie der Gesang der Sirenen. Ein Instinkt wurde wach. Ein Instinkt der ihn dazu verlitt, ebenfalls zu zubeißen. Die Geschmacksknospen frohlockten angesichts des prinzlichen Blutes. Mit animalischem Geschick, trank der Unterklassenkrieger von seinem Herrscher. Geilte sich an dem verbotenen Nass auf. Vergaß jedoch nicht ein Mal seine Unterleibsbewegungen. Sich verlierend, kamen sie dem Höhepunkt immer näher und näher. Und als es dann soweit war, erstarrte die Welt um sie herum. Für Augenblicke der tiefsten Verbundenheit, gab es nur noch sie beide. Nichts anderes existierte mehr. Nichts. Nur sie Zwei, ihre Liebe, ihre Lust, ihr unsterbliches Band.  
  
Ein Band aus Blut wie Stahl, ein Feuer so heißt wie die Liebe, zwei Seelen, erschöpft und klar, wie zwei Saiyajins nach dem rituellen Verbundenheitsmahl.  
  
"War es das? War es das was du wolltest Vegeta?" "Ja, das war es." "Gut, dann bin ich zufrieden." "Ich liebe dich." "Das weiß ich doch." "Baka."  
  
ENDE  
  
Hier also mal wieder das übliche, Kritiken, Morddrohungen, Lob und vor allem jede Menge Reviews bitte an mich. *MITGOKUAUGENBETTEL*  
  
[1] Tayoru-joyaku hat keine wirkliche Bedeutung, hab mir meinen japanisch Duden genommen und irgendwas zusammen klabastert. Toyoru = Vertrauen und Joyaku = Vertrag. Aber wie gesagt, hat keine echte Bedeutung. Ich hoffe alle die japanisch können verzeihen mir. 


End file.
